


【msn】将错就错

by buzhidaoamiaoshishui



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Y2, all2 - Freeform, 末子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhidaoamiaoshishui/pseuds/buzhidaoamiaoshishui
Summary: 我的弟弟没有错，有错都是樱井翔





	1. Chapter 1

樱井翔睁眼的时候第一个反应是去看时间，他在黑暗中往熟悉的床头柜的方向摸了两下却摸到了一个毛绒绒的脑袋，宿醉后胀痛的脑袋这才后知后觉地运作起来，胆子只有针眼大的大少爷僵了两秒钟，尖叫着滚下了床，顺带拉翻了床头的台灯。  
黑暗中传来布料窸窸窣窣的声响，然后又归于安静，樱井睡得头发都炸起来，光着屁股好一会儿才小心翼翼地摸索着电线打开台灯的开关，这才发现他根本不在熟悉的卧室里——这地方倒更像是个酒店的房间，遮光窗帘拉得严严实实，所以屋子里才黑得伸手不见五指，台灯翻在地上所以只能照亮一小片区域。樱井翔战战兢兢地把手上的灯举起来一点儿，就看到自己刚才翻下来的床上趴着一个人，因为脸埋在手臂之间所以看不清具体的模样，身材纤瘦娇小，肤色倒是白皙漂亮，只是从手臂到腰臀都被深深浅浅地抓出了斑驳的指痕，这时候被光照到了也只是轻轻动了动，就没了声音。  
樱井狂跳的一颗小心脏这才慢慢恢复正常，他隐隐约约地回想起一些零散的记忆，诸如柔软的嘴唇，光滑的皮肤，和包裹住性器的滚烫的内里——男人嘛，早上起来总是有点儿不可言说的冲动，他想着想着倒是先半硬起来，又尴尬地并上了腿。  
他男男女女的床伴不少，但是却从未外宿，所以才会一觉醒来这么大惊失色。一是因为家里家教严格，如果被他古板的爹发现了，断条腿都是轻的，二是因为樱井自己也算是克己，他把情和爱总是分得明明白白的，做爱对他来讲更多是安排在他密密麻麻的时间表里的一项娱乐活动而已，身为前途无量的樱井家大少爷，他有大把大把的床伴挑选，往往都是吃顿晚餐缱绻几次，樱井就收放有度地喊停，清理安顿从不马虎——表面上做的是绅士风度，实际上最无情，一旦对方露出一点儿超乎性爱关系的企图，他就立刻跟人家断得干干净净。  
他隐约知道自己昨晚是少见的喝多了，床上还没醒的这位具体是什么来路他自己也说不清楚，樱井把台灯放回床头柜上四下打量一圈，就看两个人的衣服都脱在床边的地上，他自己的定制西装姑且还算完好，但是明显不是他的品味的廉价衣料被撕扯得狼藉。樱井用脚尖挑开看看觉得眼熟，倒像是他常造访的俱乐部的服务生的衣着——这么一来他脑子里的记忆又清晰了一点儿，虽然想不起脸，但是却记得被黑色小马甲勒出来的一截惑人的腰线和制服裤子包裹的两条长腿，他甚至想起来自己是怎么制止住了踢踹个不停的挣扎，把那条裤子从接缝就胡乱拉扯开，露出不见光的臀肉和细嫩的腿根，这时候那两瓣手感极好的臀肉上沾满了斑斑驳驳的精液，腿根上更是被掐得可怜，因为趴着的姿势像是在控诉樱井的暴行。  
樱井一边扯过一条浴巾挡住硬得更厉害的下身，一边心里暗道糟糕，虽说具体过程他一时还说不上来，但是他把这小服务生强上的结果怕是没有什么争辩的余地了，根据他身边的朋友的经验，这种情况下的麻烦最难解决，这时候还趴着不吭声怕也是想要碰瓷，樱井微微皱了眉心，努力压下情绪拍了拍陷进被褥里的背脊——他拍完了就止不住心猿意马，大概知道自己昨晚为什么会做出这种蠢事，温温凉凉的皮肤嫩的像是牛奶布丁，手掌摸上去简直要被吸住似的滑软，他生理反应还在，几乎都快要绷不住他大少爷的架子，想要把这来路不明的小情人再从皮到骨地吃一顿。  
趴在床上的人这时候才不得已地动了动，迷迷糊糊地溢出点儿粘腻的鼻音，听上去像是撒娇又像是呻吟，樱井简直快要憋不住，强行动手把磨磨蹭蹭的人翻了个身，就看到通红的一张小脸，和微微发抖的眼睫。  
樱井翔顿时被一盆凉水浇了个透心凉——这孩子怎么看都是个未成年，他暗道自己一世英名毁于一旦，万花丛中过却在阴沟里翻了船。  
他这边正胆战心惊着，床上的未成年幽幽地睁开眼，明显没睡醒地一个劲儿蜷着手揉眼睛，把眼角揉得通红，动作的时候扯到了痛处，咬着嘴唇发出点儿小动物似的呜咽，一头碎发左一撮右一撮地乱翘着，樱井问他叫什么之类的问题他也不回答。大少爷伸手轻轻碰了一下红透的脸颊就吓得缩回了手，滚烫的温度烙着皮肤，为樱井翔的新艳遇再涂抹上浓墨重彩的一笔——他从十四五就初经人事，还从来没有伤过自己的任何一个床伴，然而这孩子烧得这么厉害，多半是因为昨晚做得狠了，樱井自己呼呼大睡也没清理的缘故。  
病得糊涂了的小男孩儿半晌才睁大一双幼犬似的眼睛，因为高热的缘故晕着朦朦胧胧的水汽，盯着樱井翔半晌像是被吓到一样往后躲，随手抓了枕头就往人脸上摔，只是他浑身都没力气，连松松软软的枕头都拎不起来，陷在柔软的床垫里因为移动间的疼痛惨白了面色，看起来要多可怜有多可怜，声音细软地反复嘟囔：“你别过来，别碰我，滚开……”  
樱井翔先是觉得害怕，他这喝醉一次酒，怕是给自己惹了大麻烦，但是随即又觉得愧疚，这孩子怎么看也不像是费尽心机往他床上爬的那种人，结果却被自己不管不顾地欺负了个够——但是这些情绪都沉淀之后，翻腾不休的却是无法抑制的欲望。樱井这才明白自己身边那些朋友为什么喜欢偷偷摸摸地去玩儿什么SM，纤细柔软的少年身上带着他留下的印记，看起来就像个被关在笼子里的金丝雀似的，脆弱又漂亮，这特别的美感足以激发所有男人天生的占有欲和暴虐的欲望，樱井翔也不例外，他甚至想要拖着脚踝把这个逃跑的孩子抓回来，像他慢慢回想起来的场景一样，掐着单薄的腰逼迫他翘起屁股，用精液灌满这具看起来再承受不了更多触碰的身体。  
但是好在樱井翔终究自制力强，他站在床边有点儿尴尬地挡住被撑起来一块的浴巾，试图跟慌张的少年沟通，对方怎么都不肯回答他的问题他只能先自我介绍：“我是樱井翔，你认识我么？”  
少年抱着膝盖缩在大床最角落的地方，却不知道他这样只会把圆润的腰臀和大腿根都暴露在面前这个禽兽眼底下，他似乎也冷静了一点儿，先点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
樱井有点儿茫然，但是大概能猜出来对方的意思，这儿的服务生肯定多少都认识樱井，只是不一定熟悉，他更加确定了自己的猜测，小心地靠近了一点，侧身坐在床沿上轻声询问：“昨晚发生了什么，你还记得么？”  
那少年像是被吓到了似的又缩了缩，脸也埋进膝盖里，一声都不吭了。  
这就是记得的意思。樱井翔无师自通地看明白了对方的心思，他又犹豫片刻，伸手小心地揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，努力用最温柔地声音询问：“对不起——我先向你道歉，你不要害怕，我不会再对你做什么了。但是你能先告诉我……你成年了么？”  
“你是不是眼瞎？”小孩儿的第一个反应就是要把樱井翔不干不净的爪子甩开，只是他烧得手脚都软了，想把樱井的手打开都没有力气，露出的手腕上也留着被抓过的指痕，樱井在心里骂自己变态，却又没办法把眼神从他脸上挪开，小家伙长了一副乖软的可爱样貌，回过神之后嘴巴却格外毒，“不要用这种恶心的语气跟我说话，我二十一了。”  
二十一？樱井翔如遭雷击，虽然这个答案对他来讲有利无害，但是他决计想不到面前这个看起来顶多十六七的少年居然才比他小了一岁有余，他嘴唇张了张半晌没能说出什么来，对方却先开了口，缩在床脚的少年——并不能说是少年了——嗓子有些哑地提要求：“没有什么事，你能不能滚了——我不想见到你。”  
按理说樱井翔这时候应该从善如流的答应，对方明显没有借这个机会勒索的意思，这对樱井来说最好不过了，但是他看着连挪一挪身体都困难的人却怎么都没办法点头，被拒绝了之后他到觉得这个还不知道姓名的新任床伴更可爱了，不止是模样和他的胃口，根据昨晚的战况来看，身体也很契合，性格更是让他觉得有趣——见惯了那么多知道他的身份之后就唯恐不及往上贴的人，这种冷漠甚至称得上是逃避的态度反倒格外少见。  
樱井也想笑自己犯贱，他又胡乱拨拉了两下散落在地上的衣料，犹豫片刻还是按住微微发抖的赤裸肩膀，身体也贴得更近了点儿：“我可以给你钱，你看，我不会平白让你受什么委屈的——既然你在这儿打工肯定知道我是谁，你想要什么，我都可以买给你，只要你现在告诉我你的名字。”  
“呸。”退无可退的小服务生像是被臭虫碰到了皮肤似的，但是随即就感觉到樱井摸得更加肆无忌惮，手掌顺着细窄的肩往上抚过脖颈，最后像是爱抚一样一点点地磨着耳根的皮肤，他顿时就软了腰，本来就高的体温更是要沸腾一样。樱井忍不住笑起来，他犹记得昨晚做的时候，对方最怕他去碰耳根一块，这时候刚摸上去就没有了声音，简直敏感得可爱，他沾沾自得地把不再反抗的人圈进怀里，鼻子埋进鬓角等着听答案。  
“装什么好人。”小服务生被他按在怀里，声音都闷闷的，樱井嘴角的笑还没挑起来，就因为对方嘲讽的语气僵住了，“我叫什么你刚才不是偷偷看了我的名牌——樱井大少爷，我一点都不想和你玩调情的这一套，相反的，我只想你快点滚出我的视线。”  
“我知道，但是我不想滚。”樱井翔越被他牙尖嘴利地挤兑越想要知难而上，他干脆含住了又烫又甜的耳朵尖，换来了一声心不甘情不愿的呻吟，“二宫和也君。”


	2. Chapter 2

二宫离开俱乐部的时候已经是下午了，虽然他用各种方法表示了抗拒，但是樱井还是不由分说地强把他留下来洗了澡吃了饭——樱井如他所应承的那样，没有再对二宫做什么，虽然只限于生理上的，二宫洗澡的时候他打着“担心”之名行“流氓”之实非要在旁边看着，他昨晚醉得神志不清，更别提什么记得戴套，做了几次都实打实的内射，埋在深处的精液要干不干地腻在肠壁上，二宫被他灼灼的视线盯得头皮发麻，更不要说自己清理，樱井几次提醒都被他假装没听到地忽略过去。大少爷应允了不动手就真的没动手，他请俱乐部送了餐点进来，后厨自然按照他平时的喜好，送得都是些生鲜甜品，二宫嫌弃极了，坐在桌边沉着一张漂亮脸蛋。他换上了储物柜里自己的常服，比服务生制服还差劲的大短裤和褪色的半袖T恤，松松垮垮的领口露出锁骨上几块红印，在樱井的威逼利诱下数了几粒米饭进嘴，然后就别开了脸，低着头开始玩手机，还有点儿湿得狗啃似的刘海垂下来，遮住了他的表情。  
樱井就着秀色可餐吃饱喝足了，这才去翻找自己的钱包，随意点了几张福泽谕吉叠一叠，推到头也不抬的二宫跟前，樱井一开始以为他不会收，在心里还打好了劝说的草稿，结果二宫只看了一眼就慢吞吞地把几张钞票塞进了口袋里，站起来小小地鞠个躬，不等樱井多说什么，就安安静静地离开了。  
等他磨磨蹭蹭地到了打工的便利店里的时候，就看到相叶雅纪蹲在收银台后面挠墙，墙皮都快要被他挠秃了一块，这时候见到二宫顿时松了口气，三步并作两步地出来迎，一边嘴上还没完没了地念叨：“Nino，天呐你吓死我了你可来了，我为了帮你瞒过店长死了好几万个脑细胞——你到底上哪儿去了，别的打工的地方出了什么事情么，你别不说话啊Nino，Nino？松润也刚刚走，他中午就一直呆在店里，客人都被他吓走了好几波，到底怎么回事儿……啊？”  
相叶一边说一边大型犬似的围着二宫转圈圈，二宫脚步乍一停下来他险些没刹住车地撞上去，单脚蹦了几下，用疑问词结束了他漫长的询问。  
“润君来过？”二宫皱着眉抱着手臂盯着相叶看，似乎在评判这位不靠谱的竹马有没有掉链子，相叶被他盯得后颈皮都麻了，赶紧摇头摆手证明清白：“我发誓，我发誓，我都按照你说的解释的，就算松润一直在我身边释放低气压我都没背叛你！我发誓！”  
二宫稍稍松了口气，他刚才身上又虚又软，这时候进到有冷风的便利店里稍稍清醒了一些，一边往身上套围裙一边威胁：“要是被我发现你说漏了嘴，”他冲相叶挥了挥他肉呼呼的拳头，一脸凶相，“你就完蛋了，相叶雅纪。”  
工作日的下午便利店里一般都不忙，而且跟他一起值班的又是相叶，二宫随意整理了一下货架，就听到口袋里的手机振动——果然是松本的消息，但是却不是问他的行踪而是问晚上吃什么，二宫想到松本做的饭菜，抗议了一天的肠胃终于配合地蠕动起来，肚子也咕噜噜地叫了一声，他从关东煮里捞了点自己爱吃的丸子，把工作都丢给相叶，蜷在角落里慢吞吞地吃起东西来。  
“只要是润君做的，什么都可以。”二宫发完了消息，发了一会儿呆，松本的回复刚一到就赶紧划开手机去看，对方给他发了一个可爱的表情，白色的小熊摆出“交给我吧”的姿势，二宫看着忍不住笑起来，他手指悬在屏幕上犹豫了一会儿，终究还是没再多说什么。  
傍晚的时候客人渐渐多起来，有附近经常光顾的面熟的JK，看到二宫就笑眯眯地打过招呼，趁着结账的间隙小声问手忙脚乱的相叶：“中午那个大帅哥是谁呀？”  
相叶支支吾吾地把饭团往购物袋里放，二宫瞥了一眼他们的方向，并没有说什么，JK没有得到答案有些不满，女孩子垫着脚尖脸都快贴到相叶的脸上，执着地追问：“是新来面试的员工么？下周就能见到了么？”可怜的直男面色涨得通红，一个劲儿地把鼓囊囊的袋子往女孩子的方向推，他求救地看了二宫一眼，小个子的同事手脚利索地收完款，倾身从相叶的机器上扯下小票大力拍在笑嘻嘻的JK面前，女孩子被吓了一跳，二宫这才露出个一看就很假的温柔和善的笑容来。  
“他是我弟弟。”二宫不耐烦地示意对方赶紧结账赶紧滚蛋，因此又加了一句，“他可是大学生，不是你们能把到手的。”  
几个JK离开便利店的时候还一步三回头地看，窃窃私语地光明正大，二宫却还是猫着背，一副心不在焉的样子处理着手上的工作——其实那几个女孩子半信半疑也是有原因的，最开始相叶见到松本润的时候，也不相信他和二宫是亲兄弟，而且据说还是双胞胎，二宫就比松本大了那么几分钟。  
一是因为两个人的长相实在是太不一样，二宫中学时候在便利店里打工的时候什么样，现在就还是什么样，几乎就没有变过，他一到夏天就迫不及待地剪短了头发，毛绒绒的鬓角胡乱翘着，脸蛋鼻头都肉嘟嘟的，看起来像是个长不大的孩子，本来个头就不高每天还缩着肩膀，放在人群里没人能留意到他。但是松本就完全不一样，名义上的弟弟看起来比二宫高大得多，脸也是极其有辨识度的帅气，浓眉大眼，发型总是利落优雅，无论放在什么地方绝对都是最吸引眼球的存在——虽然二宫的解释是松本的长相随爸但是二宫的长相随妈，相叶也完全没办法想象两个双胞胎在挑选基因的时候怎么能这么极端。  
二是因为二宫和松本无论从各个角度看，都不像是同一个阶层的人——或者说松本润屈尊到他们这片平民人聚集的街道来，本身就是一件新鲜事。二宫从小抠门，一身衣服相叶见他洗了又洗能穿十年，每天背着一个拉锁都已经坏了的背包，从头到脚地融入在他们这个普通的小街区里。但是松本连出个门都会引起围观——他身上的衣服牌子相叶肯定是听都没听过的，年轻的男孩子敞开的领口里露出点儿设计简约的项链，手指上的戒指看起来沉甸甸的，也不知道具体有什么用处。这个原因不用二宫解释相叶也知道，两个人的父母在孩子还不记事的时候就分开了，二宫跟随母亲辗转租到这附近的公寓定居——二宫的母亲年轻的时候也是娇生惯养，离婚后几乎没有什么维持生计的本领，又整天郁郁寡欢，所以二宫从懂事起就担起了养家的胆子，而随父亲生活的松本家里条件就要好得多，具体有多富裕相叶也说不上来，但是总之是他们想也想象不到的有钱人。  
而这位有钱人这时候打扮得英俊帅气，手上却提了两兜超市的减价商品，挤地铁从学校回家，苦夏的天气热得人头昏脑涨，小公寓本来通风就不好，刚刚经过西晒屋子里简直像是桑拿房一样，松本在厨房里忙了没片刻就出了一身的汗，衬衣黏在他的肩背上勾勒出漂亮的肌肉线条，他隐隐听到门边有响动，探出头果然是二宫打工结束回家，正低着头在门口换鞋。  
“Nini。”松本赶紧扬声跟他打招呼，然后把平锅里的汉堡肉盛进两个花色都不一样的盘子里，往上浇煮得粘稠的酱汁，等他把晚餐端出厨房的时候，狭窄的客厅里已经凉爽多了，虽然已经很破旧的空调还在挣扎地维持着运转，发出嘈杂的噪音，松本把两个盘子放下，忍不住舒服地出了口气，但还是一边擦汗一边说，“你不要开空调了，上个月的电费吓死我了。”  
二宫站在餐桌边用手指沾了点酱汁送到嘴边舔，含含糊糊地回答：“又不是给你开的，是我觉得太热了。”  
胡说八道。松本在心里揭穿对方的谎言，但是嘴上却什么都没说，他知道二宫是关照他——二宫自己体温比常人要低一些，所以天气再热也不会出很多汗，如果松本不在他绝对不会想到打开这个类似于奢侈品一样的电器。曾几何时松本根本就不知道电费是个什么东西，然而二宫却一直都是在这样拮据的日子里坚持下来的，松本拒绝不了这样的好意，又不知道说什么才好，就只是把晚餐摆好，招呼二宫来吃。  
兄弟两个人面对面地坐着，半晌也没人开口，房间里只剩下空调苟延残喘的声音，和着窗外嘈杂的蝉鸣声，松本看二宫不是很有胃口的样子，把冰水推到他手边：“你不要再接别的工作了。”  
二宫昏昏沉沉的，他其实吃了两口就已经吃不下了，但是碍着松本坐在对面，只能强撑着往嘴里塞，这时候半晌才反应过来，嘴里的肉饼已经被他咀嚼得快要没了味道，他这才咽下去，胃里立刻就不满地表达了抗议，然而二宫脸上倒露出个笑容来，轻声地安慰担心的松本：“没关系，我只是有点被晒到了——不过下午就回店里了，听相叶说你在他旁边站了一中午，客人都不敢结账。”  
二宫跟相叶串的词是店长给二宫派了一个发传单的工作，所以才不在店里，相叶结结巴巴地解释了，松本却有些半信半疑，但是又不好问得太过直白，倒好像他怀疑二宫似的——他确实怀疑二宫，他怀疑二宫为了赚钱太过辛苦，而他却只能当个米虫，每年花着天价的学费，却一分家用都补贴不上。二宫坚持不允许松本在外面打工，强硬到拿出哥哥的身份来说教，二宫平时都是很好说话的，自从两个人一起生活之后，他对松本几乎是有求必应，然而在这件事情上却执拗得可怕。松本抗不过他的软磨硬泡只能放弃，二宫却觉得松本是不够花销，每个月给的零用还又加了两万——就算松本再不食人间烟火，简单的加减总是会算的，刨去每月的吃穿用住和松本的零用钱，二宫的收入根本就入不敷出，所以才会用晚上的时间再打第二份工，明明是个懒骨头，还要抢着去做最辛苦的活。松本这时候看着二宫糟糕的脸色，心里憋着一腔话又不知道怎么说，最后只能摸了摸鼻尖，含含糊糊地说声对不起。  
“对不起什么？”二宫逼着自己把最后一口汉堡肉吃下去，只觉得胃里涨得难受，身在温度舒适的房间里却不停地往外冒冷汗，脸上却还是不动声色地笑，松本摇了摇头，似乎有些在意地五次三番打量他，终究还是没看出什么端倪，只能收拾了餐盘起身——只是等他收拾好了厨房扬声问二宫谁先洗澡的时候，却没有受到任何答复，松本一边在围裙上擦着手一边出来，就看到二宫蜷在餐桌旁的地板上，已经失去了意识。  
他烧得脸颊通红，嘴唇都起了干皮，紧闭的眼皮微微颤抖，任凭松本怎么叫都不出声，松本慌慌张张地把人抱到沙发上，二宫似乎嗫嚅了两句什么，他赶紧伏下身去听，却只听到沉重的喘息声和细小的呻吟——还有微弱的、却甜得发腻的香气。  
松本有些疑惑地皱紧了眉，用手掌轻轻去擦二宫汗湿的鬓角，他犹豫了片刻把自己的额头贴在二宫的额头上，两个人鼻尖抵着鼻尖，几乎是快要吻上的距离。  
“Nini。”松本小声地又叫了他一声，却还是没有得到任何回应。


	3. Chapter 3

松本润长这么大，从来没有照顾过别人。他自小生活优渥，家里的佣人就没少过，唯独一次试着看护病人还是他约莫只有四五岁的时候，结果病人没看好，他自己也被传染了，奄奄一息地在床上躺了一个月。  
但是再不会，现在也不得不做了。松本把二宫在沙发上安顿好，跪坐在地板上看了片刻因为发烧而格外不安稳的名义上的兄长。两个人从相认到现在也不过才半年的时间，松本是抱着寄人篱下的心思搬过来的，但是现在已经完全适应了和二宫在一起的生活——并不是说他适应了这种连空调冷气都舍不得开的平民生活，他只是适应了二宫这个人，甚至已经到了依赖的程度。松本小心地用手指拨开二宫黏在额头上的发丝，皮肤的热度几乎到了烫手的程度，他有点儿愧疚地发现，这半年的时间里，他似乎很少有机会看到这样安静的二宫和也，往往他睡下的时候二宫打工还没回来，等他起来的时候，旁边的被团里就已经没有温度了。  
哥哥。松本润对二宫根本没有办法产生这样的认知，他们的父母在两个孩子还不记事的时候就已经彻底地分开，松本甚至从来没有听父亲提起过他还有一个双胞胎哥哥的事情，所以第一次见到二宫的时候，比起想象中的“见到亲人”的感动的心情，更多的大概是莫名的心动。  
那时候正好是圣诞节前夕，都内的街道上四处都已经点缀了灯火，松本拖着自己仅剩的一个行李箱站在繁杂的地铁入口旁边，他从来没有搭乘过什么公共交通，只能无措地环顾四周的人群——所有人都行色匆匆，大家都有自己的目的地，有等待或者被等待的人，松本不止对这个城市中他没有接触过的一面感到茫然，更对自己的处境和未来感到茫然。他听到有女孩子对着他的方向指指点点，只能把大衣领子竖起来，挡住快要绷不住表情的脸，攥着行李箱拉杆的手背上爆出青筋，在寒冷的冬夜里冰得几乎失去知觉。  
“这种天气，如果感冒的话会耽误工作的啊。”  
所以他至今还能记得搭在手背上的温热的触感，还有埋在围巾里格外含糊的声音，二宫整个人被毫无时尚感的羽绒服和大围巾裹得严严实实的，只露出了一双蜜似的眼睛。松本张了张嘴却不知道应该怎么开口，他对着比自己还矮了半头的人实在是喊不出哥哥，二宫倒不是很在意，明明是第一次见面倒像是已经熟识了一样接过他手里的行李箱，还顺带塞了一双手套过来——只是二宫的手太小了，松本费了好大力气才把自己的手指挤进手套里，那双手套后来被他撑大了，二宫再戴的时候，前端就会富裕好大一块空隙，像小孩子一样。  
“生病会耽误工作啊——你为什么还不注意身体？”松本嘟囔了一句轻轻戳一下二宫的脸颊，多少带了点儿抱怨和撒娇的语气。二宫把他照顾的很好，虽然两个人之间的年龄差可以忽略不计，二宫还是尽心尽力地扮演着兄长的角色，满足松本所有说出来的甚至没说出来的愿望——但是松本喜欢二宫并不只是因为这些温柔的对待，他喜欢二宫的脸，喜欢他说话的声音，喜欢他蜜色的眼睛和柔软的嘴唇，他在见到二宫第一面的时候甚至有种一见钟情的错觉，但是只能自我劝说这是因为二宫在他最绝望的时候抓住了他的手而已。  
松本用手机搜索了一下应对发热的方法，挑了一个最简单的实施——他用凉水打湿了一条毛巾，小心翼翼地先把病号滚烫的脸擦干净，二宫含混地发出一声舒服的叹息，松本像是得到了什么夸奖似的，又轻柔地擦拭过脖颈，和宽大T恤领口露出的皮肤。  
空调还在发出挣扎的运作声，公寓楼里的电压约莫是因为天气太热的缘故不很稳定，灯光显得特别昏暗，松本把二宫扶起来圈在怀里，红着耳根小心翼翼地脱掉沁了汗水的上衣，他不好意思看白得透明的皮肤，拿着又冰过的毛巾也不知道从哪里下手才合适，最后才下定决心似的飘忽着视线，从肩膀开始往下擦。粘腻的皮肤变得清爽，体温也被蒸发的水分降低了一些，二宫脸上看起来没那么红，皱着的眉心也松开一些，只在毛巾擦过胸口的时候，黏糊糊地发出猫叫似的喘息。  
松本耳根却烫得更厉害了，他一边提醒自己怀里的是自己的哥哥一边忍不住去看被毛巾激得硬起来的乳首，却后知后觉得看出点儿不对劲来。二宫身上零零散散地留着点儿红色的痕迹，刚才他擦脖颈的时候就看到，只以为被蚊虫咬了之后留下的红印就也没太留意，然而胸口上这几块却暧昧得扎眼，更奇怪的是短裤裤腰上露出的内裤边上，低调又张扬地印着名牌的标志字样——怎么也不像二宫平时穿的洗得快要烂掉的内裤的款式。  
松本看了眼没有醒来的迹象的病号，小心翼翼地想去扯二宫的裤子，就被突然响起的手机震动声吓得缩回了手，二宫闭着眼睛哼了一声，松本赶紧扯过一个抱枕给他垫着，自己拿着手机躲到厨房去接听。

“到家了？”樱井翔结束了晚上的应酬，在回家的路上给松本打电话，他们下午见面的时候樱井本来想给松本打车的钱，然后才后知后觉地反应过来自己的现金都塞给了那个昨晚刚认识的小服务生。虽然松本一再跟他强调自己已经能够在地铁里大杀四方了，但是在樱井的脑子里，松本润永远是那个跟在他屁股后面鼓着脸爱哭的小包子，所以刚结束酒席就不放心地打电话来问。  
“早就到了——我都跟你说了，我已经很习惯坐地铁了。”松本怕吵醒二宫把声音压低了点儿，他因为收到樱井的电话忍不住心情雀跃起来，嘴上抱怨嘴角却忍不住翘着，把刚才看到的二宫身上的痕迹暂时抛到脑后。  
“好好好，我是瞎担心。”樱井在饭桌上多喝了几杯，这时候把轿车上和司机之间的挡板升起来，扯松领带靠在靠背上，声音有些沙哑地回应，“到家了就早点休息——如果缺钱就来找我。”  
“翔桑。”松本听出他这是要挂电话的意思，有点儿恋恋不舍地叫了一声，两个人隔着电波沉默了一会儿，松本才没话找话地开口，“你还记得你小时候生病，我照顾你结果被传染的事情么？”  
“记得。”樱井忍不住笑起来，“然后你病得比我还严重，差点儿救不回来——因为这事儿我病刚好就被我爸训得狗血淋头，我怎么能不记得。”  
“咳。”松本装模作样地嗖嗖嗓子打断他的话，抓了抓头发过了片刻也忍不住跟着笑起来。樱井和松本两家的父亲是过命的交情，所以松本从记事开始，生活里的所有细节上都有樱井翔的存在，两个人一路小学国中高中都是同校，樱井一直都是叱咤风云的焦点人物，也是松本润心目中最值得崇拜的对象——但同时也是松本这么多年都没有女朋友的原因。  
他从懵懵懂懂的时候就闹着说喜欢翔桑，要和翔桑结婚，虽然大人——甚至樱井都把这话当做童言无忌来听，但是松本却自认自己一直都非常认真。他喜欢樱井翔，这话真真假假地说了许多年，身边的人连打趣都懒得再打趣了，但是松本还是一门心思地这样坚持着，他自己也已经不记得这种有些玩笑似的喜欢究竟开始于什么时候，又如何随着太久远的时间的酝酿已经变成了习惯。  
松本家里出了事之后，两个人几个月都没有联络——他自己也有意不想去见樱井，约莫是因为年轻人没什么意义的自尊心在作祟，后来还是樱井在学校门口蹲了几天抓住了闹别扭的家伙，两个人才又断断续续地见面。  
“怎么想起问这个？”樱井把松本润当亲生弟弟一样宠着，这时候只以为是小朋友的撒娇，但是脑子里念头转了半圈又皱着眉问，“你生病了？你那个哥哥没有好好照顾你么？”  
“没有，没有。”松本赶紧否认，他探出头来看一眼沙发上没有动静的二宫又缩回厨房里，含糊了片刻最终还是没说什么，“就是想起来了而已——翔桑不要担心。”  
樱井又叮嘱了几句，天气热注意身体，如果缺钱了务必说话之类的事情，就挂断了电话，松本回到客厅才发现二宫躺在沙发里的姿势没有变，却睁着眼睛看着空无一物的天花板。  
“给润君添麻烦了。”二宫的声音沙哑得吓人，几乎快被空调的噪音掩盖过去，松本摇了摇头又顺着他的视线往上看，怎么也没看出被灯泡照亮的一小片墙面上究竟有什么值得钻研的东西，二宫顿了片刻才又问，“是朋友的电话么？”  
“唔……”松本支支吾吾地胡乱答应一句，把手脚都软的病号扶起来。他也不知道为什么不想向二宫交代自己和樱井翔的关系——从小一起长大的哥哥，或是暗恋多年的对象，无论哪一个似乎都无法开口，含糊应付的模样倒好像是出轨的浮气男。好在二宫似乎也没什么追究的意思，缓了片刻扶着沙发慢慢站起来，留下一句“那我先洗澡”就猫着背往浴室里钻。  
“Nini。”松本下意识喊他一声，想要问二宫身上的痕迹究竟怎么回事儿，还有违和的内裤以及隐隐约约的香水味道。二宫手扶着浴室的门框半回过头来，表情遮盖在乱糟糟的头发投下的阴影里，松本意识到他明明自己刚刚还对对方的提问敷衍了事，这时候却想要打探对方的私事，于是问题含在嘴边，最后也没能说出口，变成了含糊的一句“注意身体”。  
“嗯。”二宫答应了一声，在背后关上了浴室的门。


	4. Chapter 4

二宫自然是早就醒了，松本给他擦身体的时候他就迷迷糊糊恢复了意识，那两个人的电话他也听了个八九不离十，虽然不知道对方说了些什么，但是松本润讲话的时候那种雀跃的语气却是无比真实的——二宫靠在门上止不住喘息，他只是回想起松本带笑的声音，就泄愤一样把自己的嘴唇咬得通红，然而又怕被客厅里的人听出端倪，也不敢在门边呆太久，挣扎着去打开了花洒，被凉水浇了一头。  
他没想到自己会撑不住晕倒，也没想到松本会那么敏锐地察觉到隐秘的细节——这种骚包的内裤当然不可能是二宫的，他前一天晚上的内裤上沾了干涸的不明体液，但其实就算是看起来干净的内裤让他再穿第二天，对于有点儿小洁癖的二宫来讲都很困难。樱井翔这方面的察言观色倒是过关，立刻让俱乐部送了衣物来，只是如同餐点一样，连内裤都是樱井的风格和尺码，二宫穿得心不甘情不愿又相当地不得已。  
他嫌弃地把已经被水淋湿的内裤脱下来扔到一旁的水池里，内裤里侧还沾了点儿精液，他之前没清理干净今天又不得不装出一切正常的样子工作，发热多半也是因为这个原因。二宫思考半晌干脆又把那条只穿了这一次的新内裤扔进了垃圾桶，虽然这不符合他节俭的本性，但是这种东西他怎么也不会再穿第二次，这只会勾起屈辱又恶心的经历而已——被自己的情敌翻来覆去地操了一宿，到最后他已经神志不清楚了，但是为了让疯了似的樱井停下来他大概还配合地说了求饶的话。二宫越是拒绝回忆就越是清晰地能想起来樱井咬着他喉结逼他呻吟出声的画面，平时看起来像是个文雅的大家公子哥儿，在床上却像头狼，直要把人拆吃入腹才罢休。  
变态，变态！二宫一边在心里骂一边在水流下大力地搓着身上留下的情爱的痕迹，把本来就白皙的皮肤搓得通红一片，但是樱井留下的吻痕却不肯这么轻易地就消散，反倒是松本刚才给他擦拭身体的时候留下的温热的触感已经再感受不到。二宫鼻子发酸，然而却一滴眼泪都流不出来，他背贴着瓷砖的墙壁慢慢往下滑，最后赤裸地坐在溅起水花的地上。  
他到底是站在什么样的角度难过啊，这种有始无终的暗恋，连一颗眼泪都不值得。  
二宫觉得他从一开始，就把自己和松本的关系处理得很清楚，他们是兄弟，是这个世界上最亲近的人，这是一个对于他这种胆小鬼来讲非常合适的距离。二宫一向是个很能忍耐的人，如果可以的话他一辈子都不想让松本润知道自己暗恋他的这件事——而且还是毫无头绪地该死的一见钟情。他在那个寒冷的冬夜把松本润领回自己家的时候，当天晚上就像是青春期的毛头小子一样缩在被子里紧张地用手抚慰自己，松本带过的手套被他放在枕边，他甚至只要想着安然地睡在他隔壁的那个人的脸就会硬得无法控制。  
这太奇怪了。二宫咬着手套喘息着去套弄完全勃起的下身，他明明不是什么重欲的人，正相反几乎称得上是生性淡薄，曾经恋爱过的女生都以“感受不到二宫君的喜欢”为名提出分开，但是喜欢又究竟是什么呢？他在高潮的瞬间含混地叫着“润君”，就只是简简单单的名字都能把射精的快感再推上一个巅峰。他想象松本和他亲吻，像情侣一样拥抱，他想象对方漂亮又修长的手指抚摸他的身体，他们可以在家里的每一个角落做爱，发泄过的性器只是在这样的想象当中就能再次硬起，二宫只能用手套堵住嘴巴再一次重复机械的套弄。  
也许这就是喜欢？二宫想给自己的行为找一个原因，在经过短暂的相处之后，反而更加肯定了这个猜测——他大概是喜欢松本润。这当然不是手足之情，他隐约听闻母亲提到过自己有一个弟弟，却从来没有想过什么亲情，他对松本润是不得不承认的充满了性欲的爱，卑微的、畸形的、超越了血缘关系的疯狂的爱意。  
但是松本润并不是他能够染指的存在，抛开兄弟的身份，这个天使一样的年轻人有着光明的生活和锦绣的前程，二宫虽然承认自己对松本的想法有够龌龊，却坚决不想让松本察觉到哪怕一丁点儿。他不要回应，也不要公平的待遇，他会站在兄长的立场上，给松本自己能够企及的最好的生活。  
但是就连这么微小的愿望他都做不到。二宫知道松本从小跟随自己没见过面的父亲过的是优渥的生活，但是这种富裕几乎超过了他的想象。松本大多数的衣物和日常用品都没能够带离他曾经的家，所以有限的几件换洗衣物很快就不够穿了，二宫自己对吃穿都不讲究但是对松本却格外上心，他留意了看起来不起眼的大衣品牌之后曾经偷偷去商场里看过，标签上的数字根本就是他想都不敢想的天价，二宫把工作这几年的存款都掏尽也买不起——二宫猜想松本一日从天上到地下的滋味肯定不好受，但是他从来没有抱怨过什么，只是放在心尖上的人越是什么都不说，二宫就越跟自己赌气似的想要付出更多。  
他找了晚上的兼职，戒掉了自己的烟瘾，连垂涎许久的游戏碟都没舍得买——就在他快要攒够了钱的时候，却发现松本换上了新衣服。年轻人那天回家的时候眼睛里是带着笑的，二宫好像从来没有见过松本这么开心的样子，他几次想问都没问出口，指甲把手心扎出了血，还勉强挤出个笑容来。  
至于松本的笑容究竟来自于谁，对于执念的二宫来讲几乎是轻而易举地就搞清楚了，他请相叶帮他代班，偷偷在松本的学校门口蹲了几次点，果然就看到了开着豪车的男人来找松本，两个人明显非常熟稔，松本对那个西装革履的家伙相当的依赖，那个人也能对松本做出二宫想都不敢想的亲昵的举动。他们一起去了高级餐厅吃饭，临别的时候那个人又塞了几个购物袋给佯装不高兴的松本，把别扭的小孩的头发揉得乱糟糟的才离开，二宫站在自家楼下咬秃了指甲才装出若无其事的样子上楼，被担心的松本教训了一通。  
人真是一种矛盾的动物。在樱井翔没出现之前，二宫坚信自己能保持安全的距离不越雷池一步，但是威胁一旦出现，他就沉不住气了。  
他自然认识樱井翔，虽然那天第一面的时候没有认出来，但是毕竟是打工的俱乐部里的老主顾。自打那以后二宫就无法自控地留意起了这个传说中的精英——樱井来俱乐部里似乎大多数都是见朋友或者谈生意，不像有的少爷手脚不干不净，这个人对待服务生甚至清洁工都保持着得体的礼貌，二宫之前甚至还觉得他人不错。  
呸，衣冠禽兽。  
二宫心情不佳地在更衣室里换制服，入夏之后他自己给自己剪了头发，结果后脑有一块不平整，跟狗啃的似的，领班见到他就恨铁不成钢地教训一通——你说小年轻长得白白净净的，在这种地方打工谁不想把自己打扮得精神好看一点儿，但凡能抱到一条大腿，什么飞黄腾达的日子不能过，偏偏二宫就顶着一张诱人的脸蛋，每天都阴沉沉的，搞得没几个客人愿意对他出手。他这边训着二宫就低着头心不在焉地听，听到一半声音戛然而止，二宫这才留意到旁边多了一双皮鞋，带着暧昧的甜味儿的香水气息有存在感又不过分，他顺着被合身的西装裤包裹的腿往上看，就看到樱井翔站在他旁边跟领班打招呼：“怎么了？这是犯了什么错？”  
二宫别开头连开腔都懒，樱井反倒多看了他两眼，领班赶紧解释：“没什么，我就让他注意一点儿形象。”  
“形象怎么了，这不是挺好的？”樱井笑起来，甚至还自来熟地抬手摸了摸二宫乱糟糟的头毛，瘦小的服务生立刻僵直了身体，像只不得已被陌生人摸了的野良犬一样，负隅顽抗地露出抗拒又可怜的神色来，樱井一瞬间被他湿润的眼睛晃了神，再反应过来的时候身边就没有了人，只剩下领班一再对他鞠躬道歉。  
“没关系。”樱井好脾气地笑起来，他整了整衬衫的袖口，手心还残留着发梢温热的触感，却不知道二宫在更衣室里恨不得用梳子梳秃了自己的脑袋。他因为情敌的一个莫名的举动整个晚上都心不在焉的，小费拿得也不多，心情就更加的不美丽，然后把一切过错都推到了樱井翔的身上——那个混蛋，那个混蛋抢他的弟弟他的润君，连工作的地方都阴魂不散，小柴犬磨着牙被指使着去收拾包间，气呼呼地一推开门，就看到樱井翔衬衫的领口微微扯开了些，靠在沙发上醒酒，听到声音也没有睁眼。  
二宫不得不承认这个混蛋长得不差劲，尤其是眼睛，看人的时候总是带着点儿含情脉脉，这时候闭着眼露出没有防备的表情来，倒没有精英那种高高在上的感觉了。二宫僵在屋里有点儿想要逃跑，他走近两步樱井也没有反应，心思活络地转上两圈，突然就有了新主意。  
领班拿着醒酒药和温水赶过来的时候，二宫正把樱井半架在肩膀上往外拖，累得气喘吁吁的，这时候看到领班还嘟嘟嘴示意不要出声  
“我把樱井桑扶到房间去。”二宫小小声地解释，他本来个子就矮，又瘦得可怜，这时候费力地把压在身上的人扶稳——樱井确实是醉得狠了，怎么看一时半会儿也醒不过来，二宫又一副诚心的乖巧样子，领班想着大少爷对二宫似乎也不反感，这个傻小孩儿好像也终于明白些人情世故，自己成人之美就是，就赶紧让人腾出樱井常住的套房，帮二宫一起把人扛去了房间，叮嘱小服务生好好照顾。  
好好照顾，当然好好照顾。领班一出门二宫就从里面锁了门，他舔了舔嘴唇露出得意的神色来，自觉戏演得相当成功，他可没有那个好心给这个大少爷喂水喂药。樱井翔摊着手脚被扔在大床上，二宫揉了揉酸疼的肩膀打算把这个也记进仇怨里，他凑近了一点，不客气地拍了拍樱井的脸，像个得到了玩具的小动物一样。樱井哼了一声，也没什么更多的反应，二宫就更加放开地去扯他身上看起来就很贵的衣服。  
他的如意算盘打得噼啪噼啪地想，樱井翔跟他最大的冤仇就是松本，只要让自己的宝贝弟弟知道这个家伙是个混蛋，自然就会死心不再跟他来往。二宫别扭地折腾了许久才扯开了领带随手放在枕头旁，又皱着脸解开裤腰把那条西装裤扒了一半，他举着自己的手机让镜头对准被他扒得七零八落的樱井翔，犹豫了一会儿是不是应该做戏做成全套才好——樱井这样只像个醉汉，还是个长得挺好看的醉汉，不像乱搞关系的花花公子。  
“你不要怪我。”二宫嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语一句，也不知道是在跟谁解释，他屏着呼吸凑到樱井的颈侧，然而那股甜腻的香水味道却挥之不去地钻进鼻腔，二宫也不敢再多犹豫，当机立断地咬了几个牙印上去，又在男人的肩膀上连啃带吮地留下几个吻痕。他满意地去摸自己的手机，准备拍了照之后匿名发给松本，断了自己的宝贝弟弟对樱井翔的念头——只是他手机刚摸到手里，眼前就一阵天翻地覆，二宫被掀进柔软的床铺里，在挣扎的念头浮现上来之前就被按住了手腕。樱井翔明显酒还没醒，神色不像他往常的清明，但是力气却大得可怕，他那双总是含情带意的眼睛里混着酒后的阴沉，有些凌乱的额发垂下来，像是匹盯着猎物的肉食动物。  
“不……”二宫的拒绝还没说出口，就被凶狠的亲吻堵回了嘴里。


	5. Chapter 5

松本润坐在客厅的沙发里一会儿往这边扭一会儿往那边歪，怎么坐怎么不舒服，他听到浴室里水声不断，但是过了许久也没有其他动静，忍不住有点儿心虚起来——二宫发现了么？自己对自己亲生哥哥的那点儿小心思，或者是发现了自己和翔桑的联系么，明明老实交代的话会比较好吧，而且二宫身上那股若有似无的香水味熟悉得撩动着神经，让他格外地坐立不安，他前前后后地等了半个小时，都快把空调发出噪音的规律背下来了，再忍不住小心翼翼地敲了敲浴室的门。  
“我……”二宫的声音有些失真，不等松本开口就径自说，“我马上就洗好了，对不起啊，润君，再等一下。”  
“没、没关系！”松本润想着二宫赤裸着身体站在淋浴下的样子，有些紧张地摸了摸鼻子，努力把这种不应该存在的想法赶出去，哑着嗓子回答，“不着急的，Nini，就是怕你不舒服。”  
二宫半晌又没有声音，松本犹豫着是不是回去沙发上等比较好，就听到二宫才又开口：“我没事……”他听起来有气无力的样子，但还是继续说，“你不要担心。”  
二宫听到松本答应了一声才放松下来，他半撑着着墙手臂微微发抖，插在后穴里的手指碾着肠壁，费力地想把射进深处的精液抠出来。自己做这种事情本来就又羞又恼，更糟糕的是他竟然因为这个过程难堪地硬了起来，松本敲门的时候他整个人紧张得都僵硬了，甚至就这样稀里糊涂地射了出来，精液溅在瓷砖壁上，又被水冲进地漏里。  
他越想逃避发生过的事情就越觉得自己身上留满了樱井翔的痕迹，从身体上的吻痕到后穴里的精液，嘴里早就应该消散的酒精味道和食髓知味的快感——这太可怕了，二宫把额头压在小臂上，他咬着牙不敢发出声音怕被松本听到，但是一闭上眼睛就全都是樱井翔的脸，男人带着熏然的酒气不由分说地吻住他，把所有抗拒都堵在了唇齿间，二宫疯了似的挣扎但是在樱井面前似乎就像是小孩子的打闹一样，毫不费力地被镇压下去。  
醉酒的人根本没有什么理智可言，二宫反抗得越厉害他施加的压力就越大，倔强的小服务生一开始还尖着嗓子“流氓变态禽兽”的乱骂，结果很快就被剥了个干干净净，樱井脱衣服的技术可比他强多了，解的开的扣子解开，解不开地就直接扯烂。男人总是隐藏在板正西装下的肌肉这时候排上了用场，不运动的小宅男根本就不是对手，制服几乎烂成布条被扔下了床，已经洗得松松垮垮的内裤挂在脚踝上。二宫抬起脚去踹压在身上的人，却被借机掰开了大腿，他不经常出门，一身皮肤又嫩又白，樱井哑着嗓子笑了一声，二宫头皮发麻地想往后躲，就被扯着脚踝拽了回去。  
“别动。”樱井就算醉得神志不清声音还是低沉好听，男人伏在他耳边用最后一点儿残余的耐心安慰，二宫却因为被触及到了敏感的耳朵而格外抗拒，樱井似乎有些不耐烦了——他身边的床伴哪个不是老老实实地配合甚至主动讨好，偏偏现在怀里的这一个，触手皮肤嫩软，喘息和呻吟声都可爱的过分，但就是闹腾的厉害。樱井半是恐吓半是情趣地在光裸的臀肉上拍了一掌，二宫却禁不住软了后腰，他被自己的身体的反应吓坏了，连挣扎都忘记，蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖——他对着松本做过再多旖旎的梦境，但终究还是个不知人事的处男，这时候被打了屁股反倒感受到了近似舒服的快感，二宫吓得麻了爪，被樱井连内裤也扯了下来。  
男人手上抓着那条还带着温度的破旧内裤，又看了看陷进被褥里的二宫，半晌露出一个过于亲切的笑容来。   
“不要……不要……”二宫气喘吁吁地只知道重复这两个字，他被强势地散发出灼人的荷尔蒙的樱井吓到了，但是又不肯认输，琥珀色的眼睛里晕着泪，惊惶地看着樱井挤进他的两条腿之间，再一次吻了上来。被进入的时候二宫已经连完整的话都说不出来了，醉酒的男人的扩张格外敷衍，肿胀的龟头费了好大力气才挤进绞紧的后穴里，二宫半张着嘴巴被扯出舌头尖又亲又咬，房间里的冷气开得足够大但是也消弭不了两个人身上的热气，汗水和体液混在一起让接触的皮肤产生触电一样的快感，樱井理智全无地掐着小服务生单薄的侧腰，只停顿了片刻，就不管不顾地直接操到了底。  
二宫在这时候就晕了一次，他被折腾醒的时候从腰往下全都是麻的，两条腿被樱井抓着脚腕最大程度地弯折起来，安静的房间里充斥着皮肉拍打的响声和樱井撩人的低沉喘息，二宫想骂人，想尖叫，但是出口的又都是含糊的呜咽，这声音激得醉醺醺的野兽更加疯狂，平时总是一副精英模样的大少爷露出他本来乖戾又强硬的真面目来，从嘴唇啃到脖颈又去咬带着奶香味儿的胸脯，小处男被老司机折腾得狗崽一样呜呜了两声。  
为什么。  
二宫手指死死抠着床单，用力到了发麻的程度，他放弃了挣扎，只用全身的力气咬着嘴唇，随樱井怎么折腾都不肯漏出一点声音。男人身上的香水味儿虽然混了甜，但是被汗液蒸发出来的时候却是熏然的麝香，二宫被翻了个身，不得已地翘着屁股被干得身体摇摇晃晃，他想起他偷偷摸摸看的盗版的GV里身体交叠的男人，又想起自己自慰时忍不住代入的松本润的脸，然后是松本润坐进樱井的车子的副驾，笑得乖巧又羞涩的模样。  
二宫虽然嘴上说着爱钱，贪财，但也没为穷困的生活抱怨过半句，他习惯了蜷缩在被遮挡的阴暗的角落，对阳光下的生活也没报过什么幻想，对未曾谋面的父亲没有恨但是也没有感情。  
但是先是松本润，再是不速之客的樱井翔，他们带着有钱人的光环不管不顾地撞进二宫灰暗平和的生活里，让他知道钱币上被无数人的汗液浸染过的臭味的好处，又把他不能庇体的一点点骄傲和自尊都剥了个精光。  
有钱的话不但能拥有安逸的生活，还能不顾忌地买自己喜欢的东西，更能堂堂正正地博自己喜欢的人一个不经意的笑，甚至扭曲的爱意，似乎也都能够变成现实。  
二宫把已经变凉许久的花洒关上，他身体烧得滚烫，就连凉水都不能让他冷静下来，客厅里隐约传来松本润走动的声音，破旧空调的冷气没有办法传进浴室，窄小的窗外的暑气又慢慢涌了进来，身体还没擦干就又覆盖了一层细汗，二宫抹了把脸，在他短暂的人生里第一次忍不住想。  
如果我也是个有钱人，那该多好呀。

第二天二宫和也就靠自己的聪明才智让梦想照进了现实。  
樱井难得没有应酬也驱车来了会所，他前一天还有点紧张地等了又等，但是却没有二宫的分毫消息，他酒后做出的暴行似乎也就这么销声匿迹，男人依旧轻而易举地装出三好青年的模样来，这让他非常满意，这样相比起来把小服务生放走之前塞的几万元似乎是有点亏待了。于是樱井熟门熟路地买了点他了解的小男生会喜欢的玩意儿，贵一点的有新出的便携，便宜一些的有热门的潮牌衣裤，再配上一双限量版的球鞋，点名让会所经理送到二宫眼前。  
他心里惦记着乱毛的小柴犬从他跟前跑得头也不回的样子觉得有趣，于是也没打招呼，就直接去“路过”服务生的休息室，还没走到门口就听到里面沸沸扬扬，还有几个花枝招展的陪酒的小姑娘也在门边往里张望。  
“五万円。”二宫的声音非常有特点，“还有人出更高的价格么？”  
樱井挑着眉停下了步子，声音嘈杂了一会儿又有人喊价，二宫的语调跟他应付樱井的声音截然不同，透着点儿雀跃的小情绪，轻快地问：“六万，六万，还有人再加价么？”  
这次的声音比刚才小了一点，樱井轻轻捻了两下自己的指尖，还是凑到了门边，眼看着二宫把包装还没拆开的新手机，一手交钱一手交货地送到了另一个服务生手里，然后回头从储物柜里拎出一件樱井上午刚下单的牛仔裤晃了晃：“这个，这个，两千円，有人要么？”  
“这条裤子售价三万八千円。”樱井在人群后出声，一时间一屋子的小男生都安静了下来，过了好一会儿才反应过来，轰然四散开来，刚才从二宫手里便宜买了新手机的那个跑的最快，没一会儿休息室里就只剩下了二宫和面色不善的冤大头。樱井说不上自己心里是什么滋味，他没受过这种挫折，之前他肯放下身段这样哄一哄的情人哪个不是死心塌地地贴上来，他本来是想看一看硬骨头的二宫摇尾巴乞欢的模样，没想到却看到了这样的一幕，但是还要保持着自己强撑出来的好修养，一字一顿地提点：“你应该先去查查价格再卖的。”  
二宫低头看了看手里松垮垮的裤子，又抬头看了看樱井阴沉的脸，半点没有被抓包的自觉，语气诚恳地问：“我只卖你两万，你要么？”


	6. Chapter 6

“你知不知道这是我送你的东西？”樱井逼近了两步，二宫看起来病已经好了，又穿上了他那身廉价的服务生的制服，想也知道经理大概猜出樱井才是二宫的旧制服身首异处的罪魁祸首自然不好多说什么，能得到樱井点名的关照，二宫的地位自然也跟着水涨船高，不再是随便谁都能欺负两下的了，但是他礼物收得心安理得，非但没开口对恩人说一句感谢的话，反而还琢磨怎么再从樱井身上多刮一点钱。  
“知道啊。”二宫回答得老实极了，他把手上那条几乎顶他两周工钱的裤子抖了抖，随随便便地又扔回了储物柜里，背对着樱井理了理衬衫上松松垮垮的领带结，“经理跟我说了，他说让我好好谢谢你。”  
“所以你就想出这样的好方法？”樱井自认自己已经有了异于同龄人的好修养，但是二宫却超出了他的认知，字字句句都正呛在最能惹怒他的点上，樱井带上休息室的房门，他留意到二宫的肩膀似乎抖了一下。知道害怕就好，樱井在心里这么想，他居高临下地把低着头的年轻人困在自己的柜子中间，对方柔软的短发上还带着柠檬的洗发水的味道，樱井还没说出更多威胁的话就已经心软了，他轻车熟路地去吻埋在鬓角里的耳朵尖，哑着嗓子带着调笑地提点：“你想赚钱？我有更容易的方法。”  
二宫被他推着肩膀转过来，樱井轻佻地去勾他的下巴，之前做爱的时候都没留意到，长着张娃娃脸的人下巴上有颗小痣，容貌细看起来更加显小，鼻头脸颊都肉，瞳孔的颜色在灯光下浅得像是融化开的蜂蜜，透着一股少不更事的甜。樱井原以为二宫会老老实实地认错或者道歉，这个小坏蛋只要服个软，大少爷保证自己既往不咎，本来几十万在他眼里就都算不上贵重，只要二宫听话，车或者住所他也都不会吝啬，谁叫这个不起眼的男孩子合胃口又懂得不碰底线，宠上一段时日也正好填补最近的空窗期。樱井低下头又凑近了些，带着他那副危险的和善笑容语气温柔地问：“你知道是什么方法么？”  
“知道。”二宫顿了片刻，出乎樱井意料地、不躲不闪地回答了这个问题，小服务生跟之前那个带着敌意的模样判若两人，对樱井的触碰也不挣扎，反倒还抬起细软的手臂，乖顺地揽上男人的后颈，少年似的脸上露出点太容易看穿的青涩的色情意味，“和樱井桑上床，对不对？”  
二宫的语气远不像他说出的话那么淡定，因为控制不住的羞耻而带着些慌张，甚至中间还咬了一次舌头尖，虽然脸上没有什么表情的变化，但是被樱井吻过的耳朵尖红得简直快要滴出血来。他似乎是咬住了牙，脸颊上的咬肌鼓起一块，半晌又强行放松下来，用冰凉的手心按着樱井的后脑，自己微微仰了头凑上去，若即若离地触碰丰满的嘴唇，刻意的气音努力渲染他营造出的勾引的氛围：“只要樱井桑愿意，小和会……”  
他故作可爱的自称还没说完就卡在了喉咙里，樱井几乎是狠狠地把他掼在铁制的柜门上，凑上去咬住了血色单薄的、净吐出不讨人喜欢的字眼的嘴唇，二宫一开始还是忍不住反抗了一下，后来反应过什么似的慢慢放松了身体，他还不习惯、或者说不会接吻，一切主导权都被樱井掌握在手里，两个人的舌头刚翻搅在一起的时候二宫还有余裕去迎合，但是没过片刻就被亲得膝窝都打软，站也站不稳地被樱井箍在怀里，因为呼吸不畅脸颊泛着红，眼睛里晕着泪水，被灯光一晃像是快要碎掉的水晶。  
樱井那对刻薄的嘴唇亲得红肿才恋恋不舍地松开，他发泄完立刻就又恢复了好好先生的样子，缱绻地噬咬滚烫的唇皮，两个人的鼻尖蹭了蹭，樱井感觉怀里的小服务生身上都沾满了自己的味道才结束了这个亲吻，带着点得意地去看略施小惩的小情人。  
“小和会乖的。”二宫喘息了半晌才找回自己的声音，他像是看不懂樱井的脸色一样露出小动物一样乖顺的模样，却毫不客气地继续他让人生气的话题，“只要有钱就可以。”  
“只要有钱就可以？”其实这本来应该是樱井最喜欢的答案，金钱和身体的交易对他这个不想参加感情游戏的选手来说永远是最佳选择，他把他之前那些形形色色的床伴打发走的原因也大多都是因为对方在钱之外对樱井有了更多的不该有的念头，但是二宫把这个现实赤裸裸的说出来却让一向骄傲自负的樱井充满了厌恶，他本来掐着下巴的手滑到纤细的脖颈上，虎口卡着不太明显的喉结逐渐加大了力量。二宫眼睛里露出点惊惶的神色来，他其实根本不知道这些大少爷们平时玩儿的都是些什么东西，就抱着那点接近于无的觉悟去拔狮子的尖牙，刚刚被亲红的脸颊因为窒息已经涨得快要发紫，在他觉得自己快要死掉的前一个瞬间，樱井才松开了手，像是什么都没有发生一样把人温温柔柔地圈在怀里，说什么情话似的确认，“这样也可以么？只要有足够的钱，我对你做什么都可以？谁对你做什么都可以？”  
二宫似乎是被吓到了，他本来就不老实的头发这时候炸成一个毛栗子，樱井小时候家里养过妹妹捡回来的野良犬，小土狗刚刚被带回来的时候看谁都一脸警惕，就连负责喂食的下人都被咬伤了几次，樱井的母亲担心喜欢小狗的妹妹也受伤，一度想要把狗送走，还是国中生的樱井却自告奋勇地接下了教育小狗的工作——他还记得那孩子第一次见他的时候，杂乱的软毛因为恐惧而炸起来，黑眼睛里混着戒备和恐惧，瘦小的身体瑟瑟发抖，樱井蹲下去轻轻抚摸小狗的耳朵，又温声地安慰：“不要害怕，没人可以伤害你了。”  
“不要害怕。”樱井用他弹钢琴的漂亮手指轻轻去顺二宫乱糟糟的头发，语气温和地说着残忍的话，“不要害怕，既然你想，那么我会给你钱，但是你得知道，能从我手里赚到钱的人，都会付出代价。”  
我曾经到底为什么会觉得他是个好人？二宫跪在休息室冰凉的地面上，费力极了的用牙齿去解樱井翔那条高级定制西裤的裤腰，含不住的唾液把布料晕湿了一块也没能解开那颗小扣子，但是樱井半点都没有放过他的意思，就好整以暇地坐在还扔了两件脏衣服的长椅上，垂着眼睛去看二宫拼命地要把眼泪憋回去的样子。他其实已经不生气了，就好像他面对曾经家里的那条小狗，等级上绝对的压制让他觉得自己的怒气会过于廉价，所以轻而易举地就恢复了理智，但是这并不代表他会轻易放过忤逆他的宠物，狗或者二宫，在他眼里也没什么太大的区别，无非就是个逗趣的玩意，应该养成召之即来挥之即去的模样，如果这个时候二宫放弃了，说不干了，他也不会为难，就像那条小狗，几次试图咬樱井却被狠狠地勒住了项圈之后就知道了恐惧，最后在深夜偷偷咬断了绳子跑掉了。  
但是二宫没有说出半句怨言，没经过什么事的年轻人就算再故作老成终究还是浅显易懂，樱井能看出他害怕，看出无法掩饰的抵触，看出挫败和几乎快要崩溃的眼泪，就算如此，二宫还是反反复复地努力地去解那颗不起眼的扣子，单薄的身体在樱井大腿间微微发抖。  
“还是只想要钱么？”樱井翔谆谆地诱导费了好半天力气才终于获得对付内裤的权利的人，“你说一句我想听的话，我就放过你。”  
二宫第二次有幸跟樱井的内裤打了照面，他想起家里那条最终还是被他扔进垃圾桶的、沾着精液的高级内裤，价格就够他不吃不喝地努力一个星期，他努力忍耐之下眼睫上终究还是挂了点泪珠，休息室里静悄悄的，二宫和也想起松本润带着笑的声音，他红肿柔软的嘴唇上沾了一层他自己的唾液，开合了几次才发出声音：“我只想要钱，翔桑。”  
他第一次接吻是和樱井，第一次做爱是和樱井，第一次难堪的口交，却也是给他最讨厌的樱井，二宫把男人骚包的内裤咬下来一点，傲人的性器几乎戳到他鼻子尖上，二宫没有给自己太多思考的时间就闭着眼睛张嘴含住，他虽然没有半点实践经验，但是倒也看过猪跑， 饶是樱井注重卫生，龟头上终究带着一股不怎么怡人的异味，二宫只做到这步就已经开始反胃了，他干呕了几下又不敢把嘴里的东西吐出来，还小心翼翼地怕牙齿碰到敏感的地方惹金主不高兴，撑了半晌才发着抖去舔似乎又涨大了一圈的顶端，听樱井漏出点沙哑的喘息声。  
“你这可不是想要钱的态度。”樱井这时候才终于肯出手，二宫可怜又倔强的模样不知道为什么就挠得他心痒，不过是取乐的对象，觉得不舒服自然随时都可以更换，但是樱井却还是任由这场沉重的性爱继续发展下去，并且从中开始找到了乐趣。既然二宫说了只要钱，那似乎真的只要提到钱，对方就会乖乖妥协，樱井抓住乱糟糟的头毛，在僵住的小服务生还没反应过来之前就狠狠地按向自己的胯下，二宫的眼泪一下子就涌了出来，沾在他那张过于可爱的脸上，让人只想把他再玩坏一点，樱井盯着跪坐的人挣扎的表情，单薄的嘴唇被完全撑开，嘴角像是快要被撕裂一样发白，但是二宫攥着拳，还是控制住了自己反抗的动作，只从鼻子里漏出点儿呜咽，又含含糊糊地答应了一声。他不等樱井第二次抓着他的头发动作，就开始自己努力地裹着捅进喉口的肉棒退开一点，又飞蛾扑火似的再让樱井舒服地插进他又紧又热的喉咙里。就连樱井都觉得深喉对于一个初次口交的男孩子来讲太过勉强，他本来是抱着想要欺负二宫的目的，但是被套弄了几下之后又舒服得过分，就不再计较许多，还抓着二宫冰凉的爪子教他一边舔一边去揉埋在内裤里的囊袋。  
二宫自虐似的用力极了，他两颊撑得酸疼，肉呼呼的鼻子尖在樱井的小腹上被撞得发红，几次呕吐的欲望都被他又挣扎地压了下去，就连樱井带着点儿故意的心思卡在他脆弱的喉口射精他都没有反抗，樱井卡着下颔把发泄过的性器带着侮辱意味地慢慢抽出来，又在挂着泪痕的脸颊上蹭了蹭，欣赏沾了精液的舌头尖半垂在嘴角。  
“咽下去。”樱井一边整理自己的裤子一边命令，他把拉链拉好又恢复了二宫先前对他印象中的佳公子的模样，二宫却狼狈得连站都站不起来，只能捂着嘴半仰着头。他喉咙疼得发麻，咽口水都困难更别说顶着反胃的情绪咽下嘴里的精液，但是在樱井玩味的视线下，带着指痕的颈间喉结滚动了两下，二宫这才吸了吸鼻子，用袖子去擦自己狼藉的脸。  
樱井打开钱夹——他今天本就是想来见二宫的，本来是想博小情人一笑，没想到最后却以这样的场面收场，不过现金终归可以派上用场，他在二宫湿漉漉的眼神下点了二十万円的纸钞，塞进二宫又松垮了的领带缝隙里，在离开休息室之后还是带上了门。  
门外果然有不怕死的人在听墙角，这时候看到樱井都一哄而散，男人就停顿了这么片刻的时间，听到自己刚刚离开的门里传来断断续续的呕吐的声音，还混杂着含混的哭音。  
二宫和也终归不是自己养的狗。樱井这样想，他又在门外站了一会儿，听到里面的声音平静下来才离开，保证下一个进入休息室的人不会看到二宫太过凄惨的模样。  
这个家伙有趣多了。


	7. Chapter 7

“二宫……桑。”二宫听到自己的名字回头，他没什么精神，穿着临时找来的不合身的制服，袖子都长了一截——他之前那件刚拿到手的新制服又被弄脏了，罪魁祸首还是同一个人。小服务生不止衣服不合身，还猫着背，看起来更小只了。他手上端着一只放了喝过的酒杯的托盘，目不斜视地走在昏暗的走廊里，完全没有做到店里的要求，对来往的客人不止没有微笑打招呼甚至一副视而不见的样子——所以他看到叫住他的是经理之后，微微撇开头嘟囔了两句什么，然后才挤出一个很是刻意的笑脸，在对方开口说话之前就先乖极了地道歉：“我错了，我不应该……”  
“没有，没有。”经理像是被吓到一样连连摆手，甚至还上前两步把二宫手里的托盘接了过来，受宠若惊的小员工睁着一双圆溜溜的眼睛似乎不太明白发生了什么，他这时候才反应过来，平时经理对他们都是呼来喝去的，这次竟然加上了敬语，简直让人不由思考今晚精神状态不佳的究竟是自己还是对面这个脸都快要笑裂了的家伙——当然他心里这么想，嘴上却不说出来，所以在经理眼里，面前的小孩儿一脸憔悴疲惫还要挤出微笑的模样可怜极了，这个可怜样子如果被樱井大少爷看见，怕不是以为自己虐待他中意的小情人，那这生意还要不要做了。  
他当然早就听闻了更衣室里发生的事，并且理所应当地认为二宫肯定旷工休息了，他还捉摸着下次要找个什么机会好好跟这位攀上高枝的新贵搞好关系，结果谁知道二宫会这么兢兢业业，还是跟平时一样摆着一张不招人喜欢的死气沉沉的脸，一声不吭地做着普通服务生的工作。这不对啊，经理有点搞不明白，以往但凡是和店里的大客户睡过的小男孩小女孩，哪个不是一朝一夕之间就高人一等起来，颐指气使这都是小事，更有甩脸子就辞职的，麻雀镀了层铜，就以为自己是金凤凰了——更不要说二宫睡得可不是一般的二代或是脑满肠肥的中年大叔，而是那个所有人垂涎欲滴又求而不得的樱井翔。  
但是二宫和也就是这么出乎意料，他非但没自负自傲地拿鼻孔看人，竟然还在刚侍完寝……不对，和樱井大少爷公然约会之后，还一如既往地按时上班，以往总是嫌弃二宫不够讨人喜欢的经理甚至觉得自己错怪这个小孩子了，二宫和也怕不是真爱这份没前途赚的又不多的工作吧？  
“那有什么事？”二宫盯着经理手里的托盘，像是个被抢走了玩具的小孩子一样，“203的客人说要再加一提啤酒，我等着送过去呢。”  
“不是……”经理被他尽职尽责的话憋了一下，好一会儿才反应过来，他把盘子举高，“不是，我说你……嗨呀，你今天还上什么工啊，赶紧回家休息呀，傍晚的时候不是辛苦了么？”  
二宫一下子僵住了，他低着头不给人看自己的表情，路过的客人和其他服务生窃窃私语，这画面看着简直就像是无耻经理当众批评可怜的小服务生一样，经理觉得后脖子发麻，他把还一直端在手上的托盘随手交给了旁边路过的员工，想要勾着二宫的肩膀把人带进办公室，转念又觉得还是不对，他急得汗都冒出来了，小声地问：“二宫小少爷，您别这个样子，您这样明天我怕是要被樱井少爷大卸八块的——您快回家歇着吧，啊？”  
“我、我不回去。”二宫赌气一样就是要跟他唱反调，他又憋了一会儿，闷头就要走开，经理再顾不上避嫌地挡住他的去路，只能好声好气地哄：“樱井少爷可是特地嘱咐我，要多关照你，让你早点回去——二宫，祖宗，您是我祖宗，您就回去吧，行不行？”  
“今天的工钱我一分都少不了你的。”经理福至心灵地补了一句，他说完这句话又想给自己一嘴巴，开玩笑，樱井翔一出手那都不是小服务生一晚上工资的问题，自己说这话有什么意思，结果就看眼前的二宫一改刚才的态度，缩着脖子点了点头，一转眼就闪进更衣室里不见了。

早早结束兼职的结果就是二宫无家可归了，这话当然并不准确，他的家就在不远处，走两步路就能登上破旧公寓楼的楼梯，那里总是堆着垃圾和杂物，二宫早就习惯了，但是松本似乎对这种环境很是不满意，他当然没开口说过，但是二宫注意到松本上下楼的时候脚步总是特别快，而且就算进行的话题也会在这期间中止，就像是逃避这些所属者不明的废弃物就能逃避他所处的低劣的环境一样。而最近松本似乎也越来越习惯角落的两块西瓜皮了，但他越是这样，二宫就越是焦虑。  
他漱了很多次口，嘴里都是浓郁的薄荷的味道，舌头被凉得都发麻了，但是那股浓而恶心的膻腥味儿还是附着在他的味蕾上，无法通过任何物理方法进行清除。他承认自己估计错了樱井翔了，这人何止是个流氓变态，简直是个衣冠禽兽。二宫想起这事就会生理性地作呕，他蹲在深夜街道的路边，捂着嘴干咳了两声，但是还是没吐出什么东西来，今天一天的早餐午餐早在刚才樱井离开后的更衣室里就被他吐干净了，晚饭当然一口没吃。  
二宫想抽烟，他摸了摸自己的口袋，那二十万的钞票老老实实地躺在里面，有几张纸币上发硬的部分是凝固的精液，是樱井的精液，二宫觉得恶心极了，但是他又控制不住地神经质地一遍遍地摩挲那些钞票，眼睛就盯着不远处的便利店——他想吐，他需要香烟，或者可能是食物，甚至是一瓶冰水都可以。但是他又坐了一会儿，还是站起身来，背着自己那个破烂的背包，磨磨蹭蹭地往家的方向走去。  
松本应该没睡下多久。二宫轻手轻脚地进屋，他不敢开灯，毕竟过于狭隘的房间里，卧室和客厅根本没有格挡，光线会直接影响到已经睡着的人，虽然松本不是浅眠的人，但是二宫还是不愿意承担这样的风险。闷热的居所里还是没有开空调，松本连薄被都没盖，大概是热得燥了所以只穿了一条贴身的内裤，垫在身下的床褥被踢开了一半，小腿贴着有点凉意的榻榻米才睡着，二宫也把上衣脱了，轻手轻脚地按开吱扭吱扭的空调，赤着脚走到松本旁边，盘腿坐在自己的被团上，盯着睡着的人看。  
这是我的弟弟。二宫这样想。他用视线临摹过于锋利的眉眼和唇线，蓬松的短发被睡得乱七八糟，东翘一缕西翘一缕，但是却影响不了这张漂亮的脸蛋，松本平时总是带着一股自然的大少爷的气息，就连视线或者走路的步子似乎都带着凌厉的气息，但是闭上眼睛之后——这个二宫能够独享的时刻——又显露出孩子气的一面来。二宫试图从中寻找他们之间存在血缘联系的证明，松本身上带着他们共同使用的廉价沐浴露的香气，被汗水蒸得飘散在迟迟不肯冷却下来的空气里，但是这味道非但不让人抵触，反倒让二宫挪了挪腿。  
他硬了。二宫有些尴尬地夹着大腿根，他觉得自己就像个色迷心窍的变态，但是因为松本对此一无所知，所以他又忍不住地放任自己变态下去。睡着的小天使身边丢着两个枕头，松本刚搬过来的时候两个人就睡挨着的两个被团，但是早上起来的场景大多都是松本把二宫拖在怀里抱着，乱七八糟地盖着同一床被子——自小就睡惯了大床的少爷不习惯身边有人，睡着睡着就会去抱旁边的东西。那时候他们还彼此感到微妙的生疏，每天早上一睁眼就是对着道歉，所以后来两个人中间就塞了两个枕头专门用来给松本抱。但是大约因为睡下的时候天气太热，那两个不怎么凉爽的棉纺品被推出了一段距离，二宫像是做贼一样——他又兴奋又紧张，屏气凝神地躺在了平时放枕头的地方。这里没有被褥，他赤裸的皮肤直接压在草席上，带来微妙的痛感，已经破旧的榻榻米也不算柔软，所以实在不是个舒服的休息场所。但是他和松本贴的如此之近，近得似乎只要他想就能戳破他自己那点卑微愚蠢的心思，这就已经足够了。二宫几乎是贪婪地大肆呼吸，他闭上眼睛假想自己口交的对象其实是松本，就连嘴里难以忍耐的味道似乎都变得甘甜起来。他们离得太近了，不知道是真实还是错觉，就连呼吸的空气都变得不充足起来，二宫硬得更厉害了，他怕吵醒松本，但是又微妙地想要对方醒过来，他微微张着嘴，手小心翼翼地伸进松垮的裤子里去摸已经硬得发疼的性器，几乎手指刚刚碰上去的瞬间他就好像快要射出来，不止如此，就连后穴似乎都饥渴地收缩——二宫把他贫瘠的性经历中的对象，从樱井替换成松本，一切都像是扔进了烟头的火药桶一样无法控制地爆炸开来，比他曾经想着松本的每一次自慰都要更加刺激。他在不触碰到睡着的弟弟的前提下最大限度地去闻对方身上的味道，感受绝望烧灼的温度，但是就在他似乎快要高潮的时候，松本含混地嘟囔了一句什么，把旁边的二宫抱进了怀里。  
苟延残喘的空调终于让房间里变得凉快了起来，松本半裸着身体似乎是觉得有点冷了，所以把身边的热源搂得格外紧。二宫一瞬间愣住了，他的性器隔着单薄柔软的布料挤在对方的大腿根，细腻的摩擦下几乎快要控制不住自己的呻吟声，他嘴唇都发着抖——太近了，太近了，二宫像是个看到毒品的瘾君子一样，他自认为自己控制过了，但还是急迫又小心地想去吻合着的乌黑的眼睫——他快要高潮了，在松本怀里，光是这个念头就让快感又攀上一个峰值。然而就在射精的前一秒，所有的感官都被放大到无限的时候，他听到松本在睡梦里带着奶音喃喃——  
“翔桑……”  
二宫猛得停住了动作，他像是被冻僵了一样，连一点反应都做不出，刚刚蓄势待发的肉茎慢慢软了下去，但是松本倒像是很满足一样地在大型抱枕的身上蹭了蹭，把人抱得更紧了一些。  
所以松本早上睁眼的时候，就发现小只的哥哥被自己整个囊括在怀里，毛绒绒的发顶抵在他肩窝里，薄而窄的肩膀刚刚好被环抱住，两只手都缩在胸口。两个人都赤裸着上身，一晚上的空调保持了房间的凉爽，皮肤摩擦的时候带来柔软的触感。松本的起床气大，一时片刻也没清醒过来，他迷迷糊糊地感受了一下怀里的重量又合上了眼，甚至还抬腿环住二宫的腿根，把人又往自己怀里揽了一点，鼻尖也埋进杂乱的发丝里深吸口气——闹钟又响了一次，松本早上有课，他心不甘情不愿地去拍灭了一闪一灭的手机屏幕，打着哈欠好容易慢慢地回归到晨光的世界里，后知后觉地发现早上起来不受控制地站起来的肉棒好死不死地就顶在二宫柔软的大腿肉之间，二宫被他吵醒，眼睛湿漉漉的像是只受欺负的小狗，从他怀里半仰着头露出个迷糊的笑来。  
可恶！松本几乎是触电一样往外滚了半圈，脑袋嗑在了不远处的柜子上，疼得闷哼了一声，二宫急忙爬起来，膝行到他身边抱着他的上身给他轻轻揉两下后脑。但从松本的视角来看，就只注意到粉色的乳尖几乎就要喂到他嘴边似的。本来就糟糕的欲望这时候更严重了，他试着从二宫怀里挣扎出来，脸涨得通红，支支吾吾地不知道怎么解决下身的问题，更不知道怎么解释自己为什么对着亲哥哥一柱擎天。  
“润君真有精神啊。”二宫又揉了揉眼睛，他一侧手臂被压出了一片草席斑驳的红色痕迹，头发乱蓬蓬的，因为干燥的空调房舔了舔丰满的下唇才带着笑意问，“要哥哥帮你么？”  
松本润张了张嘴又合上，二宫问得太过理所应当了，他知道自己这时候如果跟着开一句玩笑，也许场面就不会那么尴尬了，但是他只能眼睁睁地看着那只柔软的手掌附在自己腿间，松本背靠着破旧的储物柜，发出了一声难堪的喘息。  
“不要紧张，我又不会伤害润君。”二宫像只小动物似的哼哼地笑了起来，松本说不上他到底是睡醒了还是没睡醒，可爱的五指包裹着已经溢出腺液的头部，二宫用两根手指细细摩挲着轮廓，因为低着头所以松本看不到他的表情，只听到轻快的声音，“总应该知道的吧，男孩子这样是很正常的事呀——润君想让我用手，还是用嘴巴比较好？”  
晨勃是正常的，甚至熟悉的同性之间开玩笑的撸一把，似乎也不算大错，但是松本却感觉面前的场景像是一出荒诞的梦境，并不是因为二宫似乎真的要低头去舔他内裤上的水痕，而是松本发现他对此竟然非常期待——他期待和二宫这样的关系，期待他们发生更亲密的肢体接触，汹涌的情欲吸引几乎快要凝滞空气，他想操二宫的手，或者嘴巴也很好，他甚至想现在就把二宫重新抱回怀里，去操肉呼呼的大腿根，或者屁股，自己的亲哥哥会发出可怜的呜咽声，小巧的嘴巴会被撑满，会磨得发红，会摇着屁股再把刚才凑上来的可爱乳尖送到自己嘴边，因为啃咬发出可爱的抽泣。他们会像曾经在母体里一样亲密无间地链接在一起，用嵌住的私处证明他们是无可分割的一体。  
二宫几乎以为自己要得手了，他察觉到了松本的动摇，这让他冰封的血液又咕噜噜地冒出点细小的空气泡泡来，他闭上眼睛学着之前给樱井口交的样子，不怎么熟练地隔着内裤去吻那鼓胀的一团，他在浓郁的汗味和男性体味之间深吸了口气，吞了口唾沫想要把那层最后的布料扯下来——只是还没等他成功就是一阵天旋地转。松本把二宫掀到一边，甚至顾及不上自己是不是弄痛他了，就捂着裤裆，落荒而逃地钻进了厕所。  
“对不起。”二宫听到他在从身边跑过的时候这样说，声音模糊不清，“对不起，……太恶心了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“昨天晚上梦到翔桑了。”松本戳着杯子里的冰块，他魂不守舍地上了一上午的课，又在空荡荡的教室里坐了许久，还是忍不住拨出了熟悉的电话号码，樱井一如既往地很快接听了，男人的声音低沉可靠：“樱井翔。”  
男人似乎这才看了一眼来电显示，这才继续道：“小润，有事么？”  
“我想见一面。”松本埋在自己的臂弯里闷闷地这样说，他为自己还在撒娇感到羞愧，这种羞愧感又因为樱井立刻答应了而越发翻腾，一直到下午见面都还没有平息，他盯着杯子里的冰咖啡，像是要把水面用意念盯出一个窟窿，坐在对面的樱井翔笑了起来：“最近见面是比原来少了很多，你难得主动联系我——所以只是因为想我了？”  
松本抬头看了他一眼，他用有点审量地目光看着年轻英俊的兄长，他想象中的哥哥似乎应该是樱井这样子的，挺拔、温暖，樱井笑的时候眼睛里像是流光溢彩，松本咬了一会儿吸管——二宫和樱井截然不同，那个人就像是一口深井，带着湿润的气息，还长了嶙峋的青苔，但是你往里看一眼就想跳下去，义无反顾的那种。松本又叹了口气，他把杯子里的饮料搅和来搅和去：“可能是吧，感觉闻到了翔桑的香水的味道，就很熟悉，所以就梦到了——不过见面是为了别的事。”  
“哦？”樱井托着下巴看坐在对面吞吞吐吐的小孩儿，他和松本年纪倒是也没有差很多，但是可能因为自小一起长大的缘故，所以总觉得对方还是个长不大的小包子，他看着小包子纠结极了的模样有点好笑，但是也不揭穿，就耐心地等着。  
“我说过！”松本支支吾吾了好一会儿，还是心一横下了决定，“我说过，要当翔哥哥的新娘……这种话，小的时候……”  
他一开始气势汹汹，越说越心虚越说声音越小，脸还有点泛红，别扭地沉默了下来。  
樱井翔哭笑不得，这种小孩子的玩笑话他从来没有当过真，他可是把松本当成自己的弟弟，对自己的弟弟下手，这得多禽兽不如啊——他毫不知情地感慨，但是嘴上还是好声好气地开玩笑：“怎么，小润现在还这么想？”  
“没有！我没有！”松本简直就要跳起来否认，他发现自己的样子可能有点过激了，就又喘息着冷静下来，脸皮薄的小孩子只能用吸管泄愤，几乎快要把塑料管子咬烂了，他本来是想问问在他心目中最为经验丰富的樱井翔，诸如喜欢男人正常么、对着男人勃起是不是就算弯了，对着自己的亲哥哥有欲望正常么？但是这些话在他嘴边打了个转，又跟着已经快要温热的冰咖啡一起咽了下去，“算了，没什么——翔桑有没有暂时没在住的房子，能让我寄宿一段时间？我会付……”  
“你说到这里我还可以答应。”樱井打断了他的话，“但是你要再把这句话说完，我就不答应了。”  
松本想要争辩两句什么，但是樱井却直接叫咖啡店的服务生来买单，不容反驳地说：“小润愿意让我帮忙，我高兴还来不及。”  
他想了想又补充了一句：“就算是小时候玩笑话的礼金吧。”

“我可真恶心。”樱井似乎有急事，他在路上接了个电话之后，把松本送到了一个大学附近的高层公寓留下钥匙就离开了，剩下松本一个人倒在沙发上，看着窗外阴沉的天气喃喃重复自己今天早上的那句话。他早上起来几乎是狼狈地跑出家门，许多生活用品都没有带在身上，但是果不其然才到傍晚，樱井就已经派人送来了许多的日用品，包括衣服鞋子也都按照松本的喜好和尺码配置整齐，起码生活是没有问题了。松本知道樱井是那种不多说话，但是所有事都安排的井井有条的人，这也是他从小就佩服、甚至崇拜樱井的原因，因为有这么可靠的后盾，所以他似乎不自觉就在放任自己——不止樱井，甚至对二宫也是如此，这两个人有着无数的不同，但是最相似的地方就是他们对待松本润都是无条件地好，只是樱井要满足松本的要求，也许只是日常生活中无足轻重的一个举动，但是二宫却是在透支自己地惯纵着松本。  
可是我就这样心安理得地接受了，甚至还得寸进尺。  
松本润觉得混乱极了，他在沙发上躺了一会儿，迷迷糊糊睡着了，梦里的二宫和也埋在他腿间，把紫红的肉棒舔得啧啧作响，松本手足无措地不知道应该做什么，他在快要射精的时候醒了过来，房间里的中央空调悄无声息地运作，温度湿度都保持在刚刚好的舒适程度，他狼狈地抓一把自己的头发，竟然想念起那个闷热拥挤的家来，尤其想念二宫。  
这太奇怪了，自小就正经认真的年轻人几乎快要抓秃自己的头发，这背德又沦丧的感情在今天这个节点之前还是埋在土里的种子，但是一旦他对二宫的性幻想落到了实处，那种子的芽就顶破了土层，疯一般地成长起来。松本翻出便携看了看，没有任何信息，也不知道二宫是不是发现了他没有按时回家——算了。他沮丧地想。自己做了那么过分的事情，二宫大概已经把他这个弟弟划进了变态的行列，躲出来是正确的，要是看到二宫露出嫌恶的表情来，可能还会更加伤心。  
但是为什么二宫会这么熟练呢。手臂搭在脸上胡思乱想的人突然意识到了什么，发出了轻轻的“啊”的一声，他呼吸粗重，努力把旖旎的念头甩开——二宫提出服务的举动太过自然了，一般的哥哥会给自己的弟弟口交么？松本润第一个念头就是“去问樱井翔”，他猛得翻身坐起来，又缓缓地躺回去，觉得自己无论如何都不可能问出口，而且这个问题的答案大概率绝对是“不会”。  
二宫低头亲他的内裤的样子又浮现了出来，松本焦虑地翻了个身，想起二宫一个又一个后夜才回家甚至彻夜不归的日子，还有之前隐约看到的吻痕和不正常的内裤。他去做什么了，他也用那种撒娇一样的语调对别人说话么？还是用嘴用身体用柔软的皮肤满足别人的欲望呢？——那对二宫抱着罪恶的念头的自己，对他来讲又算是什么样的存在？  
窗外下雨了。  
松本几乎快要疯了，他如坐针毡地翻来覆去，最后还是没忍住，给二宫发了条信息，用假装普通的语气报备：“nini，我今天学校有事，不回家了，你记得好好吃饭。”

“我可真恶心。”二宫站在高级酒店顶层套间的客房门口，他已经穿得很旧的鞋子在来的路上沾了泥水，又陷在柔软的长毛地毯里，头发还带着水汽像是只落水的小野狗。他的手抬起又放下，始终还是没有敲门——放在松垮的裤子口袋里的手机震了一下，但是他刚想去看的时候门就打开了，樱井只在腰间围了一块浴巾，露出结实的上身，一边擦着湿漉漉的头发一边侧身让他进来。二宫眨了眨眼睛，他觉得窒息，对方身上的味道已经涌进了鼻腔，香水混着热气并不是不好闻，他几乎是同手同脚地迈开步子，眼观鼻鼻观心地进了房间，自然也忽略了手机的信息。  
他难得地旷工了，便利店的工作也好夜总会的工作也罢，他不想出门，不想见到任何人，他把空调开到最低的温度，用被子把自己裹成蚕蛹，浑浑噩噩地睡到下午，做了无数个梦，梦里的松本把他压在狭窄的床上，他们接吻，做爱，二宫被他亲得几乎晕过去，后穴饱涨的快感和痛感交替压迫着大脑，他一边哭一边大声呻吟，几乎快要把嗓子叫哑；他还梦到松本坐在椅子上，他跪着给他口交，肉棒一下下插进喉咙里，精液流进胃袋，像是酒精一样带着烧灼的味道，他被拉着头发抬起脸来，松本带着笑说——“你太恶心了”。  
二宫几乎是尖叫地醒过来，他发着抖喘息，连滚带爬地起来去找自己的手机，却从口袋里带出了散落的纸钞，二宫愣了片刻，冷静了下来。  
现在给松本打电话又有什么意义呢？自己的心思是让他恶心的，那么自己的存在想必也是如此，二宫抱着自己腿，放空地轻轻摇晃——母亲去世的时候他也是这样，抱着腿坐在空荡荡的房间里，像是有人拥抱着自己一样。他想哭，或者怨恨什么人，但是却又觉得这样做就输了一样，他漫无目的地打开手机的通讯录，排在第一的赫然是樱井翔的电话号码，那个家伙不知道什么时候把自己的私人便携号码输了进来，排在一溜写着“弟弟”的来电和去电的最上面。  
你看，二宫和也真的努力过了，他无时无刻不提醒自己松本润是他的弟弟，并不是能染指的存在，二宫的手指在那些重复的电话记录上悬了一会儿，最后却给樱井拨了过去。  
“樱井翔。”对方很快就接听了，声音带着笑。  
“我想见一面。”二宫用气音这样说。  
“只是见一面？”樱井似乎心情很好的样子，用调笑的口气问，“你确定？”  
“我想做爱。”二宫听到自己的声音无比冷静，他攥着手机的手指节都发白了，对面没有回应，似乎在逼迫他说出更多下贱的话来，二宫把自己抱得更紧了，“我想和樱井桑做爱，想给樱井桑口交，请您插我屁股，我……”  
“我明白了。”樱井的呼吸粗重了一点，他似乎有所顾忌地压低了嗓音，“我给你酒店的地址，你现在就过来。”


	9. Chapter 9

但是现在真的见到了樱井翔——二宫低着头站在没有开灯的昏暗房间的中央——他又丧失了刚才那种盲目的勇气和自虐一样的心情，反而拘谨起来，尤其对方就像忽略他的存在一样在屋子里光着上身走来走去，甚至靠在床上玩了一会儿手机，完全没有打断这段沉默的意思。  
这从一开始就是个错误。二宫背对着樱井默不作声地开始脱自己的衣服，他穿得跟时髦就挨不上什么关系，洗得发白的嫩黄色T恤上甚至线头都开了，二宫把衣服放在椅子上又踩掉了裤子，这时候就只剩下一条破了个洞的内裤，因为房间里的冷气打了个寒噤。  
樱井在看他。  
二宫能感觉到视线，他闭上眼睛努力让自己冷静下来，像是条靠近陌生人的野狗一样，光着脚试探地往床边走——现在已经没有反悔的余地……了吧？二宫不太确认，樱井对他好像没有之前那么感兴趣了，男人只是偶尔分给他一个带着笑意的眼神，对单薄的小身板也没有很留恋的样子。但是二宫想做爱——他想和松本做爱，想予取予求地把自己交给那个人，这已经是不可能的事情了。不过他发现自己似乎可以把樱井想象成松本，可以用承受的痛苦和情感来缓解几乎快要爆炸的情欲，和樱井发生关系的画面都可以在梦境中替换成松本的脸，这种扭曲的爱意几乎是饮鸩止渴，姑且救他一时的性命。  
如果说之前两次还能说是樱井翔这个变态逼迫他，但是这次已经没有什么可以指摘的借口了，最初的那个没有解释余地的错误酝酿发酵，就变成了现在这个场景。二宫盯着樱井盖在下身的浴巾，就像是看什么毒蘑菇一样，露出想要尝试但是又抗拒的表情来，最后还是一条腿跪在床边，低下头用鼻子尖去拱布料的缝隙。  
“你是小狗么？”樱井阻止了他的动作，男人掐着过于可爱的脸蛋，手指在脸颊的软肉上留下点红色的痕迹，看起来有点营养不良的小动物肩膀薄得要碎掉似的，但是脂肪又堆积在恰好的位置，胸口，肚子，包裹在破烂布料里的臀瓣，都像是新鲜的快要熟得裂开的桃子，似乎轻轻一抓就有浓郁的汁水会流淌出来——可笑的是这个家伙对自己的魅力没有概念，他瑟瑟索索的，手都不知道往哪里放，任凭哪个男人都对这口没有抵抗力的，把一张漂亮的白纸染上自己的颜色，勾出一副诱人的画面来。樱井似乎要去吻他，但是只是鼻尖贴着鼻尖，二宫的手臂僵硬，努力控制住自己不要一拳打到这个人的脸上，他的声音都因为紧张而沙哑了：“我、我只想做爱，不想接……”  
他这句话根本没说完，樱井一下子就咬住了不听话的嘴唇，二宫越是露出这副拒人于千里之外的样子，樱井就越是想把他调教得乖顺，他要让这个不听话的小东西明白，他们之间并不是平等的关系，他们是主人和宠物，产权人和所有品，但是二宫在亲吻的瞬间就软了腰，发出了一点黏糊糊的鼻音，明明刚才嘴上还说着不想，这时候倒像是勾引男人把他拆了吃掉一样。  
樱井知道自己这样不应该。他应该把控着情爱，让欲望总是浮于表面，但是刚刚电话里二宫的声音几乎就让他硬了，他甚至顾不上把松本安顿好，就急匆匆地奔赴酒店，在路上他就反省过一次，自己这样倒好像是急不可耐的应招一样了，所以他拖慢了节奏，故意等着二宫来讨好，只是在亲吻的瞬间他觉得自己又失控了——对于自己的怒气混杂着逐渐叠加的情欲，他对二宫下手有点狠，小动物发出吃痛的含混的哭腔，身体发着抖，却又很受用似的没有躲开。  
“你怎么这么贱？”两个人嘴唇分开的时候都有些气喘，二宫更是软得一塌糊涂，樱井抓着他的头发把人拎起来和自己对视，蜜色的眼睛似乎马上就要流出眼泪来，里面晕着一汪水汽，樱井觉得他哭起来一定很好看，所以故意用这种语气嘲笑，“不就才和我做了两次，就骚成这个样子，平时对别的男人是不是也这么努力地投怀送抱。”  
他本来就是一句调情意味的侮辱，如果二宫掉两颗泪珠，或者撒个娇，樱井绝对立刻就会心软，然而被拉扯着头皮吃痛的小服务生却一瞬间露出了心虚的表情来，他垂下眼睛不敢再去看樱井，赤裸的胸脯急促起伏着，牙齿咬着下唇一声不吭，简直就是默认了。  
我上次怎么没掐死他。樱井一瞬间是这么想的——当然他不会真的下手，但是这种想法也足以揭示他有多愤怒，他用空着的手狠狠地掐柔软胸脯上硬起来的乳尖，二宫难耐地小声喘息，却还是什么都不解释，甚至踉踉跄跄地被樱井拖进了浴室，还是一副认命了的样子，好像无论樱井对他做什么他都不会反抗。  
高级酒店的浴室宽敞明亮，二宫那条内裤已经被扯到了大腿根，一侧的臀肉露出了一半，他惶然地站在瓷砖上，被樱井手上开着凉水的花洒喷得哆嗦了一下但是又不躲开，这下内裤也湿了，布料黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上，勾勒出腿根软肉的线条和竟然已经半硬了的性器。他不知道自己这时候应该怎么做，只能努力设想如果对方是松本——如果是松本润，自己想要做什么呢？自己能做什么呢？二宫试着往黑着脸的男人的方向挪了一步，慢慢温热的水流在他光洁的皮肤上溅出水花，他徒劳地伸出手，不等樱井翔同意就抱住了男人的脖子。  
太过下手的讨好竟然让万花丛中过的大少爷愣了一下——他处过的那些小情人们，哪个不是掏空了心思逗他开心，有的人在床上有风情，有的人嘴甜会说话，有的人特别有眼力见，樱井一句话一个眼神都能识情识趣地明白，樱井已经习惯了，但是这种依恋的甚至完全没有情欲的拥抱倒是第一次。二宫在他怀里还是抖个不停，哆哆嗦嗦地像是筛糠一样，手臂倒是越收越紧，毛刺的发丝儿蹭着樱井的脸颊。两个人的身体都湿了，被水气黏在一起，二宫脸都不露地去亲他的颈侧，似乎还一边亲一边在哭，细小的啜泣简直像是催情的音符，声音断断续续地恳求：“请操我吧……请操我吧。”  
二宫也不会说什么撩人的话，他就反反复复地重复这一句，胸脯在樱井身上磨蹭，尖锐的犬齿和柔软的舌尖交替舔过颈侧：“什么都可以，对我做什么都可以……”  
“什么都可以？”樱井的声音低得甚至让二宫抖了一下，热气混着荷尔蒙灌满了房间，二宫过了许久才点了点头。  
“嗯，什么都可以。”

二宫模模糊糊地听到电话铃的响声，他仰着头短促地咳嗽，脸上露出无法掩盖的隐忍的表情，花洒一直开着，温热的水淋在蜷缩在浴缸里的两个人身上，樱井大大咧咧地张着腿，而二宫则跪在他腿间，缓一会儿才又伸出舌头，去舔直直翘着的性器。已经被剥光的小宠物像是怀孕了似的肚子微微隆起，这让他在滑溜的浴缸里俯身都费劲得很，弯折的腰部会加大腹腔里过多的液体的存在感，排泄的欲望越来越强烈，但是樱井还完全没有射精的意思，浓重的水汽让呼吸有些困难，二宫大口地喘息，努力回想上一次樱井是怎么教他的，于是费力地支撑着摇摇晃晃的身体，不管不顾地让樱井直接操他喉咙。  
他被灌了一大罐不知道什么液体，樱井似乎给他解释过了，但是他那时候脑子昏昏沉沉的，无论男人说什么他都点头，让摆出什么姿势就摆出什么姿势，他半趴在洗手台上，防雾的镜子清楚极了地映出潮红的脸，站在他身后的樱井低着头，湿了的发丝微微垂下来挡住专注的脸——二宫在镜子里看到樱井的瞬间就打了个寒噤，他逃避地挪开视线，就盯着台面上大理石的纹理看，但是这让他对自己屁股正在经历的事情更加敏感。樱井一反常态地有耐心，细长的罐子插进经过简单润滑的后穴几乎没有带来不适感，在合适的水温里浸泡过的灌肠液比体温稍稍高一点，开头的几百毫升他连声音都没出，也没有抬头，但是随着樱井不容反抗地按低他已经塌陷的后腰，让最后一些溶液能够进入，二宫也不自觉地微微仰起头。  
“你太恶心了。”  
“你怎么这么贱。”  
他耳边嗡嗡的，像是耳鸣一样，两个声音交替重复着这两句话，二宫看着镜子里自己沉溺于欲望的扭曲的脸，觉得他们说的太对了——腹部的肿胀逐渐变成了压迫和迟钝的疼痛，樱井用肛塞堵住流出了一点儿溶液的还咬得很近的肉穴，手掌在臀肉上抓了两把，他眯着眼去看二宫欣赏镜子里景象的画面，然后在臀尖上狠狠抽了一巴掌。  
二宫就这么射了第一次，他的精液溅在黑色的橱柜柜门上，连站都快要站不住，上身只能贴着已经温热的大理石，奶头被磨得又肿又硬，口水都流了出来，像条脱水的鱼一样微微痉挛。樱井抓了一把自己的头发，露出光洁饱满的额头，他承认自己被迷惑了——他和搔首弄姿的漂亮小男孩儿做过，那些人在床上叫得一个比一个婉转动听，哥哥爸爸不绝于口，但是没有一个有面前这个连声音都不出的小家伙的风情，他开始后悔自己第一次享用二宫是在醉酒的情况下了，他只能模模糊糊地记得一些断续的声音和画面。  
太可惜了，他应该录下来了。  
“难受么？”樱井虚情假意地问，他有一下没一下地摸着自己留下的指痕，臀瓣的脂肉滑不留手，他用指尖沿着微微凸起红肿摩挲，二宫就发出窒息一样的喘息，但就是不肯叫出声来，于是樱井停下手上的动作，又问了一次，“难受么？你可以告诉我。”  
“不……”二宫似乎想要站直，但是一时间连撑起上身都做不到，他没受过这种罪，只觉得自己的五脏六腑都快要被挤烂了，但还是断断续续地回答，“我没关系，再……再对我，过分一点。”  
樱井觉得这场本来应该是居高临下的调教变成了势均力敌的角逐，虽然看起来好像是他掌握着节奏，但是二宫过于配合的态度，让享乐变成了实验。这个家伙究竟能坚持到什么时候——五分钟？十分钟？虽然二宫个头娇小，但是两个男人挤在一个浴缸里还是有些拥挤，樱井把他抱进来的时候几乎就控制不住地想要操进去，他的浴巾被顶得支起一个帐篷，二宫用两只手捧着勃起的肉茎的根部，每一下都吃得又深又用力，他的技术当然不可能一朝一夕就磨炼好，所以有的时候牙齿就还会磕碰到龟头或是茎身上的筋络，樱井不生气但是也不提出改进的意见，只是不时发出低哑的闷哼。他们的约定是樱井射出来，二宫才能排出肚子里的东西，所以两个人都在头皮发麻地忍耐，这漫长的前戏在消磨耐性的同时也把欲望调动到最高点，樱井终于如愿以偿地看到了二宫掉眼泪，胀红的还带着婴儿肥似的脸颊被眼泪分割开，看起来可怜又可爱，樱井屈起一条腿，用腿根去磨蹭小动物红透了的耳根，赤裸的脚则踩着刚才发泄过一次的性器。  
二宫又被呛了一次，这感觉难受极了，樱井真的是太能坚持了，腹腔里的疼痛都变成了麻木，绞着肛塞的肠肉贪婪地收缩，他自己都能感觉到身体里已经被撑得热而烫，嘴里的龟头顶着敏感的上颚一直划进深处，门外的电话铃声响了许久终于归于沉寂，二宫感觉嘴里的东西跳了跳，他一边压抑地咳嗽一边用嘴巴包裹住龟头，舌尖又顶着张开的马眼用力吸了一口，精液迫不及待地涌进他的嘴里——樱井射得又多又浓，已经快要晕倒的小服务生根本吃不下去，流出来的部分沾在他的下巴和胸口，还有几滴打湿了乳尖，但是很快就被花洒的水冲干净了。樱井还赶得及蹭掉了他嘴角的最后一点白浊，发泄过的男人像是吃饱了的狮子，眯着眼睛打量捧着肚子的小可怜，二宫的样子真的像是怀孕一样了，他的侧脸枕在樱井的腿根，沾了精液的手指塞进他嘴里，他就自觉地用舌头卷着去舔，肉鼻头红得可怜。  
“我抱你。”樱井这时候绅士起来，他收起锋芒之后的温柔让二宫打了个哆嗦，没有反抗地被捞出了浴缸，樱井像是给婴儿把尿一样，把比他个子小了一圈的小动物抱在怀里，胸膛贴着几乎是嶙峋的后背，两个人的心跳叠在一起，几乎快要化为实质地震动空气，二宫依恋地埋在他脖颈里，这让樱井翔满意极了，他也不嫌脏，手指勾着肛塞拔出一点，就听到二宫细细地尖叫了一声，但是男人随即就又把那个恶劣的玩具插了回去。二宫哭得快要岔气了，闭着眼睛胡乱叫着什么，眼泪还是一颗一颗地往下淌，樱井缠绵地去吻他的眼角——他们几乎像是恋人一样，互相去探索对方的嘴唇，樱井在已经红肿的嘴里吃到了自己的味道，他叼着带着腥味儿的舌头尖，这才把肛塞彻底拔出来。  
几乎没带出什么秽物的灌肠液先是几乎喷溅出来，二宫因为失禁的错觉而失声尖叫，但是又都被樱井堵在嘴里，只剩下呜咽的鼻音，他的小腹逐渐平坦下来，半勃起的性器跟着也流出点尿液，完全弯折的身体从脖颈到腿根都是红色的，二宫甚至主动也去抱自己的大腿，让下身打开到极限，他因为灼热的视线而微微痉挛，随即就因为不打招呼就插进来的肉棒大声地呻吟出声。  
“好棒……好大……”二宫眼睛半睁着，却完全没能对上焦，一副被弄坏了的模样，樱井刚刚放开他的嘴唇，就听到含糊地夸赞。二宫似乎受用极了，他甚至用一只手去摸交合的私处，刚刚一直插进食管的肉棒把彻底软化的肉穴填得满满的，还没完全排出的液体让甬道湿软得像是女人的骚穴，小服务生还火上浇油地抓着没插进去的一截肉棒不管不顾地往自己屁股里塞，这个姿势其实根本不适合进得太深，刚刚瘪下来的小腹又被撑出了一个淫靡的轮廓，他因为口交而红肿的下唇格外色情，樱井顶一下他就仰着头叫一声，跟最开始那副说着“不要接吻”的模样天壤之别，“屁股……里面，里面都满了，好舒服……这样，这样……”  
润君好厉害。二宫用最后一点力气咬着牙，把这句话憋在嘴里，他像是处于梦境与现实的间隙，他不是不知道自己正在和樱井做爱，也承认自己被弄得很舒服，但是这没顶的快感如果不是由松本润带来的——不，就是润君，就是润君，二宫的尖嗓在狭小的浴室里折射出回音，他自欺欺人地把那些淫荡的、不敢对松本宣诸于口的字眼统统叫了出来：“再进来一点……呜，再进来一点，坏掉了……喜欢……”  
还残存的一点灌肠液随着插入的肉茎顶到深处，抽出的时候又淅淅沥沥地流出来，简直分不清是骚水还是溶液，被液体彻底调教过的肠肉软腻得要命，把插在深处的凶器裹得严丝合缝，他们亲密地链接在一起，几乎连心跳和呼吸都维持在同一个频率上，樱井结实的小腹撞在后腰和臀肉上，他刚才留下的巴掌印似乎肿得更厉害了，碰一下二宫就哑着嗓子尖叫，还舔湿了手指去摸自己的奶头，对自己放荡的模样根本就不加掩饰。  
在外面的手机又响了起来，樱井低头去舔怀里人红透的耳廓，换来一阵急促地呻吟：“你老实一点。”他说完了也不把二宫放开，就这样抱着大张着腿的人一步一步往外走，嵌在肠肉里的性器随着步伐一下下撞着已经快要麻木的腺点，二宫高高翘着的肉茎顶端几乎像是尿尿一样往外留着透明的腺液，他小声呜咽，又弯曲手指塞在牙齿之间咬着，但还是控制不住自己的声音，一边哭一边撒娇地发骚：“不、不要……我忍不住，我忍不住……你再操我。”  
“不要看别人……不要……”二宫被按在床上之后去抓掐着他腰侧的手，他整张脸埋在枕头里，肩背塌着露出诱人的腰窝，突出的蝴蝶骨一颤一颤的，简直像是要拱出翅膀一样。樱井更兴奋了，男人在拍得通红的臀肉上狠狠掐了一把，被夹得呼吸粗重，他干脆抓住小服务生细瘦的手骨，把人像是小马驹一样拉起来，二宫的膝盖陷在柔软的床垫里，身体摇摇晃晃，樱井咬着后牙又狠顶了几下，皮肉拍打时发出清脆的响声，他带着笑意威胁，“你接着叫也可以，反正我要接电话了。”  
“翔桑。”  
二宫一瞬间像是失了声一样，瞳孔都止不住放大，眼泪和汗水的咸味儿涌进嘴里，樱井的肉棒还埋在他身体里恶劣地打转，男人按下接听键之后就把手机丢在了一边，他发情时候的声音低沉得几乎快要撞破耳膜：“嗯，小润——有事？”


End file.
